The Apple of my Eyes
by LoveOneLoveAll
Summary: Zim crash lands in a hospital and finds a certain Purple haired baby... what will he do? will he see her when she is older? Warning: may be OOC
1. Chapter 1

**_(A.N. Please Review! :D)_**

**_Zim P.O.V._**

"Doom Doom Doom Doooooooooooom!" Gir kept saying.

I was being bored out of my mind, it's been about six freaking months sense the Tallest have sent me to invade this filthy planet.

"Gir, could you PLEASE stop singing?" I yelled at him, I couldn't take any more of this torture, six whole months of that Irk Damned song… UGH!

He paused and held up his hand to stop me from talking. "Doom doom doom doom doom! The End!" he yelled.

I slapped my forehead and then smiled because of the peace and quiet. "Victory for ZIM!" I yelled standing up and throwing my fists in the air.

"Impact on planet Earth in… five… four…" the voot-cruiser started to count down.

I looked at Gir and then at the planet that was quickly approaching. I sat own quickly and started to push random buttons seeing which ones will stop the impact.

"Three… Two…" the voot-cruiser said. I pressed on last button and the ship started to hover again just as we almost hit the ground. It was dark, so I'm guessing that here on 'earth' that means that it was time that the inhabitants went to sleep.

"Impact to building in…" the voot-cruiser couldn't finish for we already had crashed into a window of a building.

I was thrown to the back of the ship just as the window of the voot-cruiser shattered, sending a million shards of glass everywhere. I stood up and shook the glass shards off; none of them were able to penetrate my skin.

"Gir! Inspect the damage before anyone notices we are here!" I yelled.

Girs' eyes glowed red and he saluted. "Yes my lord!" he yelled and then did what he was told.

I sighed, he better do this quick, this is going to blow my cover, and I just got here!

Behind I heard a wail. I spun around but all I saw was tiny beds, it reminded me of the smeet section of a medical unit.

I shrugged and turned back around to see Gir do his word, but I heard the little wail again. I ignored it, but it just kept on getting worse.

I grabbed at my antennas in frustration. "Who dares annoy the almighty Zim?" I yelled and looked into all the little beds. They were all empty but then I got to the last one.

In that last one I found a little odd smeet. It kept on yowling! "Shut your noise tube!" I yelled, pointing at it threateningly. "You are annoying the almighty Zim!"

She stopped and glared at me, her brown eyes starting to water. She grabbed onto her Purple and let out another squeal.

I growled and pulled the little smeet out of the cradle. "You will feel the wrath of the almighty ZIM!" I yelled at the smeet.

"I like babies!" Gir yelled from behind me and run up to me and grabbed the smeet out of my arms and running back to the already fixed voot-cruiser.

"Gir! Put the baby back we have to leave!" I yelled hoping into the voot-cruiser too.

"But I love babies!" he said tears in his eyes.

"Now! Do as Zim commands you!" I said.

He sighed and did as he was told.

I let out a small yawn that was when I realized how tired I was. I pressed a few buttons and set the voot-cruiser to auto-pilot. "Gir! When you get back find a good place to set the base!" I yelled at him and went to sleep in the back of the voot-cruiser.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

I woke up to the same screeching I heard in the building that we had crash landed in.

"Gir! Stop mimicking the earthling's cry! It's annoying to Zim!" I yelled at him getting up and walking to sit down on the driver's seat of the voot-cruiser, but my seat was occupied by Gir.

"Gir? What do you have in your hands?" I asked him, he was cuddling something in a blanket with his mechanical arms.

"Nothing." He dragged out the word.

"Nothing… or something…" I asked, glaring at him.

He looked at me and then at the little think in his arms and hopped out of the seat and to the back of the tiny voot-cruiser. He popped his head open and shoved the small thing inside.

"Gir! Give you master that thing!" I yelled at him chasing him around the small voot-cruiser. We were running circles around the driver's seat.

I came to a halt and Gir bumped into me, knocking us both over onto the ground. There was another squeal, this time coming from Gir's head.

"Gir! Give Zim the thing you shoved in your head and I shall promise you the moon." I bargained, standing up and dusting myself off.

Gir stood up and thought about it. "I like babies." He said his tongue sticking out of the side of his mouth as he popped his head open.

Slowly as if to add suspense to the moment, he grabbed the thing that was in his head and pulled it out, handing it to me at arms reach.

I snatched it out of his hands and unwrapped the blanket to see that it was the Purple haired smeet. I let out a screech and dropped it. Just as it was about to hit the floor Gir grabbed it.

"Mastah! You aren't supposed to drop it, silly!" he said with a small laugh and cooed at the little baby.

"Gir! I told you to put it back on it's bed, not to bring it along!" I yelled at him/.

"But Masta! I like babies!" he yelled.

"I don't care! Now we can't return the little demon! We are already close to our destination! Why you little-" I started but then I smelled a horrible stench. "Oh, jezz! What is that smell?" I asked, my eyes starting to water.

Gir lifted the baby and inspected it. "It seems that it has made a dookie." He said and held the baby to me.

The baby glared at me and started to wail again. "Gir! Do whatever you have to do to make that horrible stench go away!" I ordered.

"Aww! I don't wanna!" he yelled and started to stomp his feet.

"Gir! Do as you are told!" I yelled at him.

"Okay!" he said with a smile and changed the smeets dirty diaper thingy.

"Now what? That hasn't made the stench go away, sure you succeeded in making the smeets noise tube shut down, but the horrible stench still lingers!" I told him getting really pissed.

"Now we throw it away!" he said, the dirty diaper thingy in hand, he pressed a button and the fixed window shield slid open letting in the powerful force that was the wind because of the velocity we were going at, clearing out the horrible stench that the dirty diaper thingy had left behind.

Gir threw the diaper out the window, and closed it again, not before we heard someone cry out. "EW!"

I let out a maniacal laugh at the torture of the useless earthling. Catching me by surprise, the purple haired baby laughed with me.

I stopped laughing and looked at her closely, she had really pretty eyes. I smiled at her, and picked her up from the ground. "Maybe you aren't so bad after all." I said.

"Mastah like babies too!" Gir yelled. "But this is mah baby Mastah!" he said ripping her out of my arms.

Something moved inside of me, like I wanted to rip Gir to pieces and burn them and watch the pieces slowly melt, but I regained control.

"Whatever, Gir. This puny earthling shall be used for science… SCIENCE!" I yelled, and ripping her out of his arms.

"No! Not my lil' Gaz-baby! I loveded you Gazy! I loveded you!" he yelled as he got to his knees and reached out for her dramatically.

I held the baby out of his reach. "Gir! We do not name the pets that will be killed later! You get too attached to them! That makes you weak, Gir! Weak, I tell you, weak!" I yelled.

"Oh, okay! What you gonna do with her?" he asked.

"I'm gonna-" I started, but was interrupted.

"What you gonna do with her?" Gir repeated.

"I'm gonna-" I tried again, but was interrupted by Gir… again.

I set down the little 'Gaz' on the driver's seat and walked to Gir, covering his mouth with my hand.

"I'm going to-" I tried to tell him but his muffled voice kept distracting me. "Ugh! I'm going to mix her DNA with some DNA of an Irken!" I said, but jumped back from the Sir Unit when he bit down on my now throbbing hand.

"Not to my Gazy you don't!" he yelled and grabbed the little 'Gazy' and before I knew it, there was a hole in the window shield where Gir had flown off with the baby.

"Gir! Come back here!" I ordered, but he ignored me as he flew off into the distance.

**_(A.N. REVIEW! PLEASE?)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**_(A.N. It's kinda short, but I this is the third fanfic. that I had worked on today, and I'm running short on my energy... so I swear, this will be my top priority for tomorrow! :D Enjoy and Review! Oh and happy Valentines day! Spread the love! :D)_**

**_Zim P.O.V._**

I would have gone after Gir, but the voot-cruiser had to land in-between two buildings in order to repair the window's damage.

I stepped out of the voot-cruiser to study my surroundings. It was really quiet, but then again, it was still dark outside. I decided that this was a good place to set base. I pushed a button on the dash board and a little white board with a pen on the side popped up.

"With all the houses that I've seen, I think that I should add that thing, oh and this! Oh! And this!" I kept rambling to myself as I drew what I wanted my base to look like on the little white board.

When I was done, I clicked on one more button, and the white board shrunk into a sphere that started to blink. I quickly buried it and ran as far as I could to hide behind a blue box that had some sort of slot on it.

I watched out of the side of the box as my new base started to sprout from the ground, taking the coot-cruiser with it, It grew as tall as the other buildings that were surrounding it. I saw the planets sun slowly rising in the distance. I sighed, time to study the humans.

_**15 years later**_

I had finally settled down on one area to start my invasion and this happens! They were about ready to knock down my door. If only Gir was here, he'd be able to stop the Irk damn humans.

I did the mistake of going out in public and yelling that hyumans are filthy worm babies and Irk will one day rule over them without my disguise on… it was horrible, one human banging at my door soon became two, and they just kept multiplying! What was even stranger was the fact that they were all disguised as different demons! These humans are really crazy! They kept on yelling something about '_**trick-Or treat'**_ what does that mean?

I ran to the attic of the base and hopped into the voot-cruiser. I think it's about time I find Gir, I put in the Girs Sir unit Number and in about three minutes the voot-curiser the voot cruiser had tracked him down. He was on the other side of the continent!

I started the voot-cruiser and left my base just in time to see a whole bunch of disguised humans invade the attic of my base. I clicked on a big red button on the dashboard and laughed maniacally as the base exploded with all the stupid humans inside of it.

"Now to finally track you down Gir. You and that dumb smeet of yours. You abandoned your master at the start of his mission, when your master needed you most, you will pay!" I said out loud to myself and started to laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

_**(A.N. Sorry it's short, I have way too much homework for my own good! Anyways... REVIEW! :D)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

I'm finally over the house which supposedly Gir is in. It took forever to get there and not be caught by the filthy humans. I sighed and put on my disguise which consisted of a wig and black colored contacts, even though I knew that no human would be able to see me sense it was so dark outside, they were all probably sleeping..

Slowly I landed the voot-cruiser next to the house that Gir was in and decided that it was best if I put a base here. I stepped away from the voot cruiser, and repeated the whole project of making a base. I sighed.

'_**This is getting way too boring.' **_ I thought to myself as my base started to construct itself.

"What is all that noise? Shut up! People are trying to sleep!" I heard a female yell from her window.

I turned in the direction of the yell. "Stupid inferior human! How dare you yell at me?" I yelled back.

There was silence and I smiled. "Another victory for Zim!" I said to myself.

There was a door slam in the distance but I ignored it and walked into my newly constructed base, slamming the door behind me.

There was a knock on my door just as I was about to enter my lab. "Humans aren't supposed to be up this late." I muttered to myself as I made my way to the door.

I opened the door to see a frightening beautiful teenage girl. She had familiar Purple hair that went past her shoulders, her brown eyes showing nothing but anger, she wasn't that tall though, heck I think I was taller.

"What do you want, worm-baby?"

"Were you the one that yelled at me?" she said through clenched teeth, rolling up her sleeves.

Something about her was terribly familiar; I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"So what if Zim was? You were the one that yelled at me first!" I accused pointing my finger in her direction.

She growled. "No one yells at me and gets away with it." She said and punched my squidly-spooch with such force that I fell to the ground.

I think I had a so called crush. There was a feeling in my squidly-spooch… that wasn't pain, it was something that I couldn't explain.

"Now you know not to mess with Gaz." She said and walked out.

"You will pay little human! You shall pay!" I yelled, a little breathless as I stood up and made my way to my lab to start planning for revenge. What she told me disturbed me though, didn't Gir's smeet was called Gaz?

I shook my head to clear out the thoughts of the evil siren and took off my disguise.

"I knew it! Aliens are REAL!" I heard someone yell.

"What the? A human?" I growled as I looked up at the ceiling to see an poorly disguised teenage boy with a video camera.

**_(A.N. REVIEW!)_**


	5. Chapter 5

_**(Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine.)**_

"I am NORMAL! Give me that camera!" I yelled and tried to climb the walls without using my Pak but I couldn't.

"Ha! You won't be able to reach me up here, alien!" the teenage boy yelled.

"I'm not an alien! I'm a perfectly normal teenage human boy!" I shouted back, growling.

"Oh yeah? Then why do you have green skin?" the human asked, still videotaping me.

"It's a skin condition." I said proudly, using the clever cover up for my colored skin.

"What about the pinkish reddish eyes huh? Is that a skin condition too?" the teenage yelled smiling evilly.

I looked down, doing my best to look embarrassed in front of the camera. "Yes." I murmured.

The teenage boy quieted down, but then spoke up again. "And the antennas?"

I sighed. "My hair doesn't grow like the normal human boys hair does!" I said, looking angrily at him.

"Lies! You're an alien!" the teenager accused pointing at me.

I huffed and thought that it was worth the risk. Legs sprouted from my Pak and I climbed up the wall until I reached to where the teenage boy was gawking.

I grabbed the camera out of his hands and let it drop. The gravity on this planet was enough to make it break on impact, immediately crushing all the evidence that it contained. I looked up at the terrified boy. "Get… Out… Now…" I growled at him.

He glared at me. "I'll be back, and don't worry, I'll be prepared." He growled as he slanted to the side a bit and he fell to the ground landing on one knee, his fist touching the floor, his head bent down in a dramatic pose. He stood up and glared at me, then left whistling a happy tune, shutting the door behind him.

"Humans are the weirdest creatures I've ever encountered." I muttered to myself with a shake of my head as I let myself fall to the ground, landing on the balls of my feet.

I made my way to the elevator. I needed to get that tracking device so that I would be able to find Gir much more quickly. "This is all that smeets fault, if she hadn't been there, I wouldn't have to find Gir and erase his memory." I muttered to myself as I pressed the button that took me to my lab.

"Incoming transmission from the Tallest." The computer said.

"Accept it." I muttered and saluted to the image of Tallest Red and Purple. "My tallest? What brings this up? Usually I'm the one that contacts you not the other way around."

They snickered amongst themselves. "We just called to ask how the mission was going." Tallest Purple said holding back fits of chuckles.

"Oh well, it's going horribly. But on the bright side, I've found my Sir Unit." I informed them.

"Oh have you now?" Tallest Red asked.

"Yes, my tallest."

They looked at each other and then back at me with huge smiles on their faces. "You know *giggle giggle* maybe we should send you a new Sir Unit to help you capture your old one!" tallest Red said.

Tallest Purple couldn't contain his laughter anymore; he fell back and started to roll around the floor, clutching at his squidly-spooch.

"Did I miss something?" I asked, staring at the Tallest that was rolling around on the floor.

"Nothing of importance." he said with a small wave of his hand. "Expect a package in about a month. We'll try to send it to you in first class overnight." Tallest Red said, laughing wildly as he signed off.

I was left to stare at the screen. "I don't get it." I said to myself.

I had become quite miserable, being alone in this planet does that kind of stuff to you.

Every Invader is assigned a Sir Unit for a reason. Sure one of the reasons is to make sure that the invader they were assigned to doesn't die, but the other reason is to keep the invader company, to make sure the invader doesn't go crazy.

Me without Gir, I think I already have gone off the deep end if I had the nerve to actually think of a human being *gulp* hot.

I got a sick feeling in my squidly-spooch. "Something bad is going to happen." I whispered to myself and decided to call it a day, I'm going to bed.


	6. Chapter 6

_**(A.N. Sorry that these chapters are so short, I've just have a low imagination for this story, I have no idea why! I had a plan and everything but then I forgot… oh well! I'll keep the chapter coming! REVIEW! :D)**_

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

After two weeks of having to deal with this 'Dib' kid and his evil hot sister, I couldn't wait for the new Sir Unit to arrive so I decided to take matters in my own hands.

I took the tracking device that I had created to find Gir and went in the direction that the little red dot on the screen said that Gir was located at.

I stopped at the membrane house hold. "Oh no." I groaned. But it had to be done. I walked to the side of the house and started to climb up the wall until I the tracker started to beep.

I slid the window open and closed it behind me. The room was dark, I could barely see anything. I pulled out a flashlight from my Pak and something in the corner of the room caught my eye.

I reached out for it and in my hand, I had Gir's leg.

The door knob started to rattle; I looked around desperate to find a place to hide. I jumped into the closet and left it open a little so that I could see who's room this was.

The door was slammed open and shut. I saw a figure sit on the bed. It sat down and let its head fall into its hands. It began to weep, then I noticed the Purple hair, the skull necklace. This was Gaz. I looked at Gir's leg that was in my hands and then at the sobbing teenager, I backed away from the door and bumped into the wall. Something from the top shelf fell into my lap. I grabbed it and then out of instinct threw it to the other side of the closet when I saw what it was along with Gir's leg.

It was Gir's decapitated head. It landed with a thud and the crying in the other side of the door stopped. "Who's there?" I heard Gaz say, sniffling.

I backed away as far as I could into the dark closet, trying to hide from the wrath of Gaz. I've had more than enough beating from her sense I got here.

"Show yourself coward!" she yelled. When I didn't respond she growled. "Security!"

My eyes widened as the closet door was flung open and a whole bunch of stuffed animals walked in grabbing my wrists and torso and legs pulling me out of the closet.

"Let go of Zim now!" I yelled.

"Zim? Zim! What are you doing here?" Gaz asked, completely furious.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

"What are you doing here Zim? This is the last time that I'm going to ask you." Gaz said sitting back down on her bed.

I looked around the room looking for something, anything that will get me out of the grip of these stuffed animals.

"Zim! Answer me now!" Gaz yelled.

Terrified that she would do to me what she did with Gir, I confessed. "I was looking for Gir!"

"Yeah, well he ran away… wait a minute, how do you know about Gir?" she asked, getting up and stepping closer to me her eyes full of curiosity… and hope?

"What do you mean he ran away? His decapitated head is in your closet!" I yelled at her.

Her eyes widened in shock. She shook her head violently, so fast I thought it was going to go flying to the other side of the room. "No… Your wrong!" she said throwing herself into her bed curling up into a fetal position her back facing me, she was shaking violently.

"Let go of me, and I shall show you the decapitated head!" I told her.

She snapped her fingers, not looking up. The stuffed animals let go of me and I feel to the floor with a thud. I stood up and glared at the horrible teen, as hot as she may be she had some serious issues.

Walking back into the closet I grabbed Gir's severed head. I looked at it, and even though I have dedicated most of my time on earth to capture him, I felt sorry for him, he was at the mercy of this crazy teen.

I walked out of the closet and sat down on the bed, it creaked under my weight. The human sat up stiffly. When she saw Gir's decapitated head in my arms she yanked it out of my arms and hugged it to her chest.

"Don't worry Gir, I won't let Dib get anywhere near you anymore." She said her eyes looking around crazily.

I was truly frightened. Seeing such a powerful human in such distress, I didn't know what else to do. I hugged her to me, and she seemed to have relaxed into my hug.

"Better?" I asked her.

She nodded and sighed. "Zim… how do you know Gir?" she whispered.

"Are you sure you want to know?" I asked her.

She nodded again and quietly waited, this was so unlike her, she seemed so weak and fragile.

"Well, as your brother Dib…" I noticed that she shuddered, but I just kept going trying to ignore the feeling that Dib has something to do with Gir being out of commission. "I'm what you earthlings call an… 'Alien'." I paused, I had the feeling that this was no shock to Gaz. "I am an Irken Invader, I've been sent here to conquer earth. But you see, I can't really do that without the help of my Sir unit… Gir."

I looked at Gaz and noticed that she had screwed her eyes shut. "So it was you…"

"Huh?"

"You are the one that kept running through my dreams, I wasn't sure, but…" she grasped her forehead, she let out a pained moan, then she gasped.

She stood up and walked into the closet gathering all the pieces of Gir that there were. She looked at me with alarm in her eyes. "We have to get out of here." She whispered.

"Gaz! Get over here!" I heard someone yell from downstairs. Gaz jumped, clearly frightened and looked at me with pleading in her eyes.

I sighed, how I got into this mess, I have no idea. I pulled her into my arms bridal style and made my way to the window.

There was a pounding at the door. "Gaz! I have to do more experiments! Get over here now!" I heard someone say from the other side of the door.

Gaz whimpered and cuddled in closer to me, looking for protection. I looked at her in wonder, what was going on here. I shook my head, I'll find out later, first I had to save this damsel in distress.

I climbed out of the window, my Pak legs taking us back down the wall of the house. I quickly made my way to my base, desperate to get Gaz out of there.

I would have never seen myself in this position; if anything I'd be destroying her for distracting Gir from the mission, but here I was, saving her from whatever nightmares she had in that home.

_**(A.N. Again sorry for the short chapters! :D Please forgive me!)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Invader Zim is not mine!**_

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I had passed out in Zim's arms just as he sat me down on his odd pink couch.

All the horrible memories of my childhood had come back. All the things that would give me nightmares and usually, Gir would be there with me, but when one night he just disappeared… I had to forget about them, somehow, and that somehow was to lose myself in video games and books and it worked… until Zim showed up.

When he showed up, I kept getting these dreams and in all of them, he would be my savior… Every time I would go to sleep I would remember the horrible experiments that Membrane would conduct on me to find cures to sicknesses, I would dream of Zim breaking in through the windows, walls, doors, anything just to save me… and I hated him for it. I would always feel weak, and I despised that feeling, but when he actually saved me… I was so thankful! Just the thought of going through another one of Membranes painful experiments was horrible, how I was able to survive, I have no idea, but I had the feeling that it was all thanks to Gir.

When he disappeared I always blamed Dib, there was no one else to blame. Membrane had no idea that Gir was there with me, sometimes I wondered if I was even Membranes daughter, I didn't look anything like him, heck I didn't have the same personality as him!

Every night that I would be sent to my room after Membrane conducted an experiment on me, Gir would be there to comfort me, sure I think he had a few lose wires, but that is what made him special… he was my only friend…

But then Dib found him, years ago.

_**Flash Back **_

_**I was sound asleep, Gir in my arms when Dib came in my room, waking me up, his eyes full of tears. "Gaz… I had a nightmare." He whispered, shaking my shoulder.**_

"_**Go tell dad…" I murmured, refusing to open my eyes, not wanting to wake up.**_

"_**Gaz, he isn't here." He whimpered, looking down, tears streaming down his cheeks, even back when we were five, Membrane was never there for us, he wouldn't even send a babysitter.**_

_**I sighed and scooted over, making room for him to lie down, he was my brother, I know he would do the same thing for me. "Thanks Gaz." He whispered and climbed on to the bed next to me, pulling the blanket that he was dragging behind him up on top of him.**_

_**I hugged Gir closer to me with a sigh, and snuggled into the bed.**_

"_**Gaz?" Dib whispered poking my shoulders.**_

_**I growled at him. "What do you want now Dib?" I asked him, shutting my eyes tighter.**_

"_**What's that?" he asked with a sniffle and sat up on the bed.**_

"_**What's what?" I asked him, one of my eyes opening to look at him. He was annoying even when he was sleepy!**_

"_**That! The thing in your arms." He said, pointing at Gir who was fast asleep with curiosity.**_

"_**Nothing." I answered quickly hugging Gir closer to me.**_

_**Dib reached over and yanked Gir out of my arms.**_

_**Gir woke up with a screech.**_

_**Dib jumped back and threw Gir to the other side of the room. Gir crashed against the wall. I heard something break, and then a whimper, then dead silence**_

"_**Dib! What on earth did you do?" I asked him, glaring at him. I got up and ran to a dissembled Gir. I grabbed what I could in my arms, but most of his tiny body parts kept slipping through my arms.**_

_**Dib looked at me, guilt and regret filling his features. "I'm so sorry Gaz! I didn't know! I'll make it up to you!" he said hastily as he rushed to me.**_

"_**Dib, you just killed my only friend!" I yelled at him, tears starting to fill my eyes.**_

_**Din's eyes started to water too. "I didn't mean to Gaz! You have to believe me!" he said, helping me pick up Gir's body parts.**_

"_**It's too late, Dib! I don't know how to fix him!" I whispered wiping away the tears that were streaming down my cheeks.**_

_**He hugged me to him. "Gaz, everything is going to be okay." He whispered and pulled me into a hug,**_

_**I sobbed into his night shirt. I had cried myself to sleep that night, on Dib's shoulder. I woke up to find Dib sleeping on the floor, snoring loudly, but I never found Gir's body parts.**_

_**The best explanation that I could come up with was that in the middle of the night, he had somehow reconstructed himself and ran away, I never thought of looking on the top shelves of my closet… I never used them, I could never reach them.**_

_**It was Dib that had hidden Gir, out of guilt…**_

_**End Flashback.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Zim P.O.V._**

I looked down at the teenage human that was passed out on my couch, and my squidly-spooch warmed up at the sight of her. She seemed so innocent, so peaceful, but at the same time, I knew what kind of nightmare world she could send anyone into.

I kneeled down next to her and ran my hands through her hair tenderly, carful as to not to wake her up.

She sighed, and I saw a slight smile appear.

'Maybe saving this girl wasn't such a bad thing after all.' I thought to myself as I stood up and made my way to the elevator to go to my chamber and get some sleep.

But then I froze and looked back at her. In her arms she held all of the Gir pieces, she held them to her so tightly it looked like it was her teddy bear.

I sighed and scratched my neck as I walked back to her and gathered her in my arms again, stepping into the elevator.

In the short time that it took me to get to y chamber I tried to remember how to construct a Sir Unit, but I shook my head as I opened the door to my chamber.

Walking to my bed, I set her down on it. She sighed again and shifted against the pillows, letting go of Gir's body parts. They spilled to the floor.

I shook my head and gathered them in my arms, making my way to the elevator. I pressed the button that sent me down to the labs, one way or another; I was going to get Gir fixed.

I laid Gir's body parts on a metal lab table and made my way to the huge computer screen. "Computer! Contact the Tallest!" I said.

Without responding the computer contacted the Tallest. "What do you want now Zim?" Tallest Red said. He looked annoyed, he was holding a bag of chips in one hand.

"Where is tallest Purple? I need to speak with him." I said.

Tallest Red's eyes widened. "What do you need to tell him that I can't help you with?" he asked, outraged.

"I need to learn how to fix a broken Sir Unit, Sir." I told him.

"I could easily tell you what to do!" Red said, dropping his bag of chips as he stood up.

"Uh… I don't think-" I started but was cut off by a glare that Tallest Red had sent my way.

I rolled the metal lab table in front of the screen so that Tallest Red could see Gir. "Hmm… that does look like a problem." He turned around. "Hey Pur- Wait a minute, I don't need his help, I could do this myself." He said to himself and looked at me.

"Okay, here is what you are going to do…" he said.

Several hours later, I could finally turn Gir back on. He was constructed just as Tallest Red had told me to construct him. I decided to where a bullet proof vest and mask that I had purchased online a while back in fear of getting caught by these filthy humans.

I opened Gir's head and connected the last wire to where it was supposed to go. Slowly Gir's eyes turned a shade of Red. "Gir! Reporting for duty!" he responded, standing up strait and saluted.

I looked at Tallest Red and removed my mask and bullet proof vest. "I thank you my tallest." I said and bowed.

Tallest Red had a huge grin of triumph on his face. "Well, it was nothing." He said with a wave of his hand.

"What's going on here?" Tallest Purple asked, walking into the room patting his extended belly.

"Um, nothing Pur, I was just-" Tallest Red said.

"Are you taking my calls again?" Tallest Purple said, interrupting him.

Tallest Red looked away. "Never mind that, you need to go, all those snacks that you ate are really doing a number on your stomach." Tallest Red said pushing Tallest Purple out of the room.

"But-" Tallest Purple started to say but was cut off by was cut off by a metal door swinging shut on his face.

Tallest Red walked back up to the screen and looked down at me. "Zim, just because you fixed this one, doesn't mean you aren't going to receive the other one that we already sent to you. Tallest Red, signing off." He said and then the screen went black.

I turned to look at Gir, but he was gone. "Gir? Gir? Where are you?" I yelled, and then I heard an explosion behind me.

I turned to see pieces of meat covering the walls and splattered all over the floor.

A high pitched scream rang in my ears. "I was the turkey all along! Me! I was the turkey!" Gir yelled.

"Computer! Pick this mess up!" I yelled, pointing at all the filthy meat, a huge vacuum hose appeared out of the wall and sucked all of it up.

"Where is Gazy?" Gir yelled running all over the lab.

"No, Gir! Down!" I yelled. This is going to be a heck of a night.


	10. Chapter 10

_**Gaz P.O.V.**_

I woke up in a bed that was not mine… alone as always. Being alone was the normal part, being in a bed that wasn't mine, that was not.

I sat up and then I remembered that Zim had saved me from that hell hole I use to call home.

My hatred for Professor Membrane had grown over the years, he was the reason I was short, he was the reason I was so aggressive, so unloving. He was the reason why everyone is afraid of me. I was his genii pig. All the cures that he has made were because of me, I was put through so many horrible tests for those cures to come.

In a way, I feel happy that I could be useful for something but it was horrible, the pain that would overcome my body was horrible, but over the years, I got use to it.

But then I realized something… I left Dib behind! I started to hyperventilate. I grabbed on my hair, how on earth could I leave him behind at the mercy of that fame crazed man? I got up and ran out the door, but I bumped into Zim.

"Zim! I have to go back!" I said, looking up at him.

"What?" he yelled, anger in his eyes.

I flinched away from him out of instinct, and then I grew cold. "I'm going back there! For Dib!"

"The big headed boy? Why?"

"Because I promised myself that no one would suffer the way I suffered under the hand of Professor Membrane! Don't you see Zim? If he doesn't have me to experiment on, he has Dib!" I told him and walked around him to the long hallway.

"Gaz!" he yelled after me.

"Don't try to stop me Zim! I'm going to save my brother!" I yelled at him.

"Gaz! You're going the wrong way, the exit is this way!" he yelled behind me, I could practically hear his smirk.

A blush appeared in my cheeks. "I knew that." I said and walked the other direction.

"I'm going with you." He said as I walked by, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"It's too dangerous Zim, I'm not letting you." I told him, my heart growing hard with worry.

"I'm going whether you want me to or not." He said. "Plus I have a little surprise for you." He said with a small smile.

I was confused. "huh?"

"Come on, I think you'll like it." He said pulling me into an elevator, excitement in his eyes as he bounced up and down.

"Zim, I don't have time for this. Dib's life may be on the line." I told him.

He just looked at me and smiled. "This'll be worth it." He told me, grabbing my hand.

I looked down at our entwined hands and decided that I liked it. It was warm and… loving. I looked up at the bouncing a lien and felt a small smile form. I think I have a crush.

The elevator door opened and he pulled me out.

"Gir!" he yelled, and my heart went cold.

Why would he play with me this way? I ripped my hand out of his. "Why are you playing with me? This is a cruel joke!" I yelled at him.

He stopped bouncing, his face turning cold, he sent a glare my way. "How could you think that I would joke with you in such a way? I know how important Gir is to you." He said and stepped into the elevator, leaving me behind.

I looked at him, my eyes beginning to water. I sat down on the floor, tears starting to roll down my cheeks.

"Aw! Someone needs a hug!" I heard a high pitched screech say from behind me.

Before I had time to look in the direction of where it came from, I was embraced. "My lil' Gazy is all grown up!" it said.

I looked down in shock and smiled, a warm feeling filling my heart. "Gir! I missed you so much!" I said and hugged him to me.

Then a guilty feeling surrounded me. "What's wrong?" Gir asked me when I let go of him.

"I guess I owe Zim an apology." I murmured and got up, taking Gir in my arms.

_**Zim P.O.V.**_

'_How could she think that I was that cruel? I saved her didn't I?'_ I thought to myself as I walked into the living room.

"Computer! Show me Gaz!" I yelled. "I have to make sure that nothing bad will happen. It was Tallest Red that gave me the instructions, I doubt he knew what he was doing." I said to myself.

A T.V. screen showed up, the image of Gaz crying sitting on the floor showed up.

I flinched, feeling guilty, I should have explained that I fixed Gir for her. I longed to wrap my arms around her, to say that everything will be alright, but really, who says she would hug me back?

The look on her face when Gir hugged her was worth more than gold to me. It was priceless. And to think that in a way I was the one that brought that smile to her face, I was the one that brought happiness back into her life.

A warm feeling filled my squidly-spooch as I realized that I don't ever want to see her sad again.

I stood up determined to do whatever it takes to make Gaz happy, even if it means I have to save Dib. I shuddered at the thought of having to save my enemy, but I had no other choice, I was not going to let her go and get herself captured, not when I was around to do that for her.

I was going to go save Dib on night fall, when Gaz has fallen asleep.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Gaz POV**_

Hugging Gir to me, I sulked my way to the elevator, taking my sweet time to go and confront Zim.

I felt horrible, but I wasn't going to let him know that. I hate saying sorry, but this time, I'm gonna have to suck it up… Zim did give Gir back to me… I owe him…

I pressed the button on the elevator that said living room, and waited until the elevator made a ding sound and the doors opened.

"Zim!" I called out but he didn't respond. I walked around the corner that lead me to where the pink couch and the T.V. were stationed

"Were you spying one me?" I yelled at him when I saw that the T.V. was showing my every move.

Standing in front of the couch Zim turned back to look at me, shock in his eyes. "I wasn't spying, I was watching you without you knowing." He said, his head up high.

"That's called spying Zim." I growled at him.

"You lie!" he yelled back.

I was about to pound his face into his skull when Gir trembled in my arms.

"What's wrong Gir?" I asked, looking down at him.

"I don't like it when your angry Gazy!" he wailed, tears flying all over the place.

"You are saved this time." I growled at Zim, completely forgetting that I had come up here to apologize to him, as I hugged Gir closer to me.

He calmed down, just as soon as I did. That's when I remembered what I was up here for. "Zim, I wanted to… to…" I couldn't say it! "I wanted to say I'm sorry." I angrily grumbled to him, looking down at the floor, and not at him.

"Eh?" was all he said.

"Gazy said she was sorry, and that she wants to thank you for fixing me! I thank you too! I love waffles! Where's my piggy? Piggy?" Gir yelled jumping out of my arms, whistling around the room, calling for his piggy. He looked underneath the couch and the T.V., flipping them over, destroying the living room and then he moved to the kitchen. "Piggy?" he yelled flushing himself down the toilet that Zim had in the kitchen.

I stood there, and watched all of this, a slight blush on my cheeks, why would Gir blurt that out?

"Gir! Don't destroy my lab!" he yelled running after him and flushing himself down too.

There were gurgling sounds. "Help! I'm stuck!" I could hear Zim coughing. "Get me out of here!" I heard him yell.

I smiled. "It's what you get for spying on me!" I yelled and walked out the room, but not before pulling on the lever that flushed the toilet, thinking that it would make things worse. Instead, it brought Zim back up.

He reached the surface and gulped in a deep breath air. "Gaz human." Zim barley managed to say as he took in deep breaths of air and slid out of the toilet bowl. "Zim thanks you for getting him out of there." He said as he sprawled out on the ground in front of me, his chest rising up and down as he greedily gulped down breaths of not so fresh air.

"Hmph. Just so you know… I was hoping that it would make your situation worse not better." I told him.

_**(A/N: Sorry that It's not that long, I'm trying to get a chapter in for each story I'm working on today, and well having writers block isn't helping… :/)**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Zim POV**_

I growled at her, how she could so evil, I have no idea, but something inside me told me to just go along with it, I'll crack through her shell soon enough.

I got up and wiped off the water off of my face. "Follow me Gaz." I told her, not looking at her.

"Whatever." She said following me into the elevator.

"I'll send Gir to you later, I have to tighten up a few bolts." I told her.

"Sure." She mumbled.

I looked at her, my clothes were dripping the horrendous water onto the ground, my skin was on fire, but I ignored it. "Why are you like that?" I asked her.

She looked away. "Like what?"

"Why are you such a jerk?" I asked her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said.

"I have a right to know, if you're going to stay in my base, I need to know." I told her.

She looked at me, her eyes saddening. "I-I'll tell you another time." She said looking down.

I sighed. "Fine." I said but I didn't stop staring at her.

"Look, Zim, I just… I'm just not use to all of this, okay?" she told me.

"I might just be able to understand where you are coming from Gaz." I told her.

The elevator doors opened and she quickly stepped out of the elevator.

I sighed and stepped out after her, leading her to her chamber. I opened the door that led to her chamber. "This shall be your new chamber."

I told her and left, but her hand on my wrist stopped me. "Zim, I just… I'm sorry." She said and stepped into the chamber slamming the door shut behind her.

I looked at the door, and slowly a smile formed on my face. But then it disappeared when I heard an explosion and then high pitched squeeling.

**_(A/N: Sorry it's short, but I haven't put in any chapters for this story in a while, and I'm busy today so this might be the only thing that I'll be able to post today... till the next chapter and don't forget to review!)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Zim POV**_

I ran to the elevator pressing the button that led me to the lab, remembering that Gir was down there.

I kept pressing the button, anything to make this thing go faster, but it just seemed to slow down.

I growled but waited, the doors finally opened to reveal Gir mixing a whole bunch of chemicals together.

"Gir, what did I tell you a long time ago about mixing chemicals?" I asked him.

"You never said anything!" he screeched.

"You lie!" I yelled at him.

"I made it for Gazy!" he screeched ripping it out of my hands and running into the elevator, I have no idea why but that elevator went faster to its destination for him than it did for me.

I walked up to the elevator and pressed the button that opened the elevator but it didn't open. I punched the door, but it only ended up hurting me.

"Computer! Take me to the hallway outside of Gaz's Room!" I yelled, I didn't want to show up into her room uninvited, I shivered at the very thought of her causing damage to me both physically and emotionally.

The elevator door opened and I stepped into it. It shot up but not as fast as it did for Gir. It was as if it didn't want me to save Gaz from the thing that Gir made for her.

_**Gaz POV**_

I can't tell him that I've been experimented on, I don't know why, I just don't trust him enough yet. Just because he saved me doesn't mean that he'll be there for me. I sighed as I fell back on the bed that was provided for me. What am I going to do?

There was a knock on the door. "Gazy! I have a surprise for you!" Gir screeched from the other side of the door.

"Come on in Gir!" I responded, not getting up from my position on the bed.

Gir Jumped on the bed beside me. "Say 'Ah'!" he screeched.

"Huh?" was all I managed to say before he poured something down my throat.

I shot up from the bed, my hands on my throat, the taste of it was terrible and to make it even worse, my throat burned. I tried to ask Gir what it was but I couldn't talk.

Zim peeked inside of the room and looked at me in shock.

My vision started to blur, I couldn't breathe, I started to chock, my whole form slacked and I fell to the floor with a loud thud, but I didn't feel anything, I passed out, I don't know what that thing Gir forced down my throat was, but I had the feeling that it was going to hold some sort of impact on my life. I have no idea whether that was good or bad.


	14. Chapter 14

_**Zim POV**_

"What did you do Gir?" I yelled at him, gathering Gaz in my arms and taking her with me into the elevator with Gir following me.

"I made her lovable!" he yelled.

"What do you mean Gir?" I asked him, pushing a button and the elevator took me to the lab again, that's when I noticed that the lab was a mess.

"What on Irk did you do, Gir?" I yelled at him.

"I made Gaz Lovable!" he yelled again, his hands raised in the air.

"You better hope that she isn't dead." I growled at him.

"She's not dead, she's gonna be lovable!" he yelled again.

I decided to ignore him because I really had no idea of what he meant.

The elevator doors opened. I stepped out and set Gaz down on a metal table. "Computer, try to fix her!" I commanded and went to recue Dib.

_**Gir POV**_

I have to make my lil' Gazy Wazy lovable again, for my mastah!

I stayed behind while my mastah stormed into the elevator.

"Computer! Ignore the order that mastah, told you!" I said. "And follow mine!" I screeched I simply couldn't help it; it was SO fun to do that!

"Whatever Gir, I wasn't going to do it anyways." the computer mumbled.

"Give me a tube full of…" I trailed off and flew around the room, looking for chemicals, when I found the ones I wanted I hugged them to me. "Full of all these!"

"What are you going to do Gir?" the computer asked.

"I'm gonna make Gaz lovable!" I want Gaz to be happy, and this is going to make her very happy!

"What are you talking about Gir?" the computer asked.

"You'll see!" I told him, as he poured all the chemicals into a tube, the chemicals mixing together to form a dark green gel. "Now put my lil' Gazy Wazy in there." I told him.

"But, Gir, she'll drown." He told me.

I frowned at him. "She needs to drown in the chemicals for her to be lovable, computer."

"But Gir-"

I sat on the ground and started to whine. "Ah! AH! AH! AH! AH! Put Gaz in the tube! Put her in the tube! AH! AH! AH!" I whined, rolling around in the floor.

"Fine! Shut up Gir!" the computer yelled as arms shot out from the walls, grabbing my Gazy Wazy and dropping her into the chemicals.

Gaz's body twitched and trembled, little bubbles floated to the top of the tube. Her mouth opened, gasping for air, her arms flailing around her, desperate to reach the top.

"Computer, don't let her get air!" I screeched.

"But Gir, she'll die if she doesn't." the computer said, unsure.

"DO IT!" I screeched.

The computer sighed and a metal arm holding a metal cover shot out of the wall and covered the tube.

Gaz desperately scratched at it, not awake, unconscious, but her body was reacting for her. She gasped for air, but only took in the chemicals.

Slowly her arms stopped flailing, she stilled after about a minute or two, if I didn't know better I'd think she'd be dead.

"There, are you happy now Gir? You killed her. Zim is going to be so disappointed in you." The computer said.

"Listen closely computer! Listen to her heart." I told him, hugging the tube that Gaz was in.

After a few moments of silence the computer spoke up. "That can't be, that's impossible!" it said.

"No, it's not, Gazy could survive anything if she wanted to… she's strong, brave and won't let anything steer her wrong, she is a natural born Irken, Computer." I told him, not letting go of the tube.

"Why are you so smart all of a sudden Gir?" the computer asked.

I let out a small chuckle. "Love can do anything." I told him.

"I know that, now tell me the real reason."

"Okay so Tallest Red didn't really know what he was doing when he told Mastah what to do, Zim connected the wrong wires in the wrong spots." I told him with a laugh, but not letting go of the tube.

"So how exactly is all of this going to make Gaz lovable?" the computer asked.

"That is a surprise, computer! It wouldn't be a surprise if I told you!"


	15. Chapter 15

_**Zim POV**_

I quickly ran out of the base, I needed to get this over with.

The sun had set a long ago; it was way too dark outside, more dark than normal.

I stopped on the sidewalk in front of the house, looking into all of the windows; I'm going to have to guess which one Dib is in.

Slowly, I crept in through the window that I had gone through the other time I was here.

I walked across the room and pressed my head against the door, listening to see if I could hear anything.

I jumped back when I heard an agonizing boyish scream coming from downstairs.

Trying to keep my stealth, I opened the door and looked both ways in the hallway to see if anyone was coming, when another un-earthly scream reached my antennas.

My PAK legs carried me to where the sound was coming from faster than my legs ever could, crawling on the walls when I made sharp turns.

I stopped in front of a door and read the words that were written on it**. 'Membranes' lab. Do not Pass. Entering could result in fatality.'**

I ignored it and gently pushed the door open.

The room was all dark, only one light was on, and it shined on a metal table.

What I saw was something I was shocked to see was Dib strapped to a metal table while his parental unit toward over a knife and needle in hand, his white sleeves drenched with blood, his back to me.

"Quit your whining son. This is for the good of man-kind, for SCIENCE!" He said harshly.

Dib let out another scream of agonizing pain that made me jump when his parental unit dashed something on his stomachs.

This reminded me so much to what Irkens would do to other life forms that were discovered, so that they would know their weaknesses… this… what I'm witnessing, this is just cruelty.

I walked up behind them, was all of this what made Gaz turn so cold? If this is what this parental unit called love… I hope no one ever experiences it.

Dib let out another scream, tears running down the sides of his head, he couldn't move to defend himself, all his limbs were tied down, as if he were some sort of animal to be dissected… and in a way, right now he is.

My PAK legs held me up so that I was towering over this cruel parental unit, and then my eyes met with Dibs.

His eyes held the meaning of torture, helplessness and despair, his eyes pled for me to do something, to stop this torture… no one deserves to be in his position… no one.

"Alright, Dib… This is going to hurt a lot." The parental unit said holding the knife up. Just as he was about to let it drop in Dibs open stomach, my hand went to grab his wrist.

Something inside me snapped. "You have done enough damage." I growled.

The parental unit whipped around to see who would dare step into his lab at such a time, but he froze when he saw something he didn't expect… an alien.

"You were the one that took Gaz didn't you? I saw you leave with her. I needed her!" The parental unit exclaimed.

"For what?" I growled at him, I had a feeling that I already knew the answer.

"What else? Experiments for the better of man! The better of SCIENCE!" He said.

He broke the last straw. I pushed him away from the table Dib was laying on and onto the floor. I grabbed him by the front of his shirt and pulled him up so that we would see eye to eye. My PAK legs lifted us off the ground, so high; his feet weren't touching the floor anymore.

"You are a sick and twisted parental unit." I snarled at him.

The parental Unit stabbed me on the shoulder with the knife that he had in his hands.

It hurt, yes, but I didn't let him see it, instead, I let go of him and he feel to the ground. One of my hands grabbed and yanked the knife out, my green blood mixing with Dibs red blood, turning it into an ugly brown.

I looked the knife and then at the parental unit, my mind was made up. "Maybe, before I kill you, you should feel the same pain that Dib and Gaz felt." I said. "This will defiantly help my studies on how the earthling body works." I said and let out a laugh.

My PAK legs grabbed the parental unit and lifted him into the air.

The parental unit struggled against me, but I just made the grip tighter. I looked around the room and saw a rusty old table with metal straps for each limb. "Perfect."

I walked to it and slapped the parental unit down on it, he landed on it and I thought I heard something crack. After strapping him in, I grabbed the tools that he was using and prepared them, letting the reflect the tiny bit of light that was in here.

The parental Unit started to shiver in fear.

"No… Don't do it. I have so much left to offer to this world." He whined.

"This is for all the damage you have caused to the poor Gaz and Dib humans over the years." I said, holding up a knife, the light glinting off of it to add more suspense.

"Zim." I heard a weak voice say.

I turned to see Dib looking at me. He tried to shake his head no, but the restraints were really tight against his head.

"What is it that you want Dib-human? Can't you see that I'm in the middle of taking revenge." I growled at him.

"Don't stoop to his level Zim." He said, and then passed out, his eyes rolling into his head. If he is dead, I'm going to hear about it from the Gaz human later.

I looked back at the parental unit. "Even after all of this, the human defends you. This will be the last time you see him." I growled at him.

I looked at Dib, he lost a lot of blood, his stomach was still side open I needed to fix that before I could move him.

Grabbing one of the tools that the parental unit had, I tied a piece of string that was on the metal table onto it, stitching the skin on Dibs stomach together. It was only temporary so that I could get Dib out of here, any mistakes I do here, I will fix in the lab.

When I finished, I took off my glove and used my clawed finger nails to cut off the string.

One by one I ripped off all of the restraints and gathered Dib in my arms.

Just as I was about to leave the parental unit spoke up. "Hey! What about me? You can't just leave me here!" it shouted at me.

I looked back at him and gave him an evil smile. "Well, maybe I could torture you a bit more."

My PAK legs grabbed Dib and I walked to the parental unit. "Good bye!" I said as crazily as I could manage.

I pressed on a pressure point and the ex-parental unit passed out. I took out all the restraints and pushed him off the table so that he landed on the floor.

"Let's hope you don't have any rats here, for your sake." I said and left this haunting home, hopefully, never to return again.

_**(A/N: Sorry if it was a bit to graphic! Don't forget to review!)**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**Disclaimer: Invader Zim is not mine!**_

_**(A/N: Don't forget to review! Please! :D)**_

_**Zim POV**_

"Why do you have to be so heavy Dib?" I said, my Pak legs couldn't hold him anymore, so I had to carry him, even though my base was a short walk away. My shoulder was bleeding like crazy now because of me having to force it, but it was nothing compared to what dib was feeling right now, he passed out from the damn pain for Irks sake!

I sighed when I finally stepped in my base, sighing in relief, but something seemed odd… it was way too quiet.

I quickened my pace and entered the elevator, my PAK legs pressing the button that sent us to the lab.

The elevator doors opened and I closed my eyes, hoping that nothing bad was going to happen, enough has happened for tonight.

I tried to ignore Girs screeching as I went in the opposite direction to set Dib on a metal table. "Computer! Tools!" I commanded and a tray full of tools popped up from the floor.

"Uh, Zim… I think you should see what Gir did." The computer said.

I rolled my eyes. "Computer, would you please clean up the mess Gir did this time, I'm kind of busy right now." I told him as I grabbed a tool to fix Dibs stomach while he was passed out.

"Uh, Zim, I'll handle that situation, you have a bigger one right now." The computer said.

"Fine, but Dib better have a good stomach by the time you are done." I growled and turned around.

Irk damn it, I thought my day was bad enough, but what I saw made me think that I would be going crazy sometime soon.

"GIR! WHAT DID YO DO?" I yelled at him, pulling at my antennas.

Gir was hugging a tube that had a floating female Irken inside; the tube was filled with some sort of gel like substance.

"I made Gazy lovable!" he screeched.

"Where is Gaz? And who is that?" I yelled at him pointing at the female Irken in the tube.

She looked oddly familiar, even though she was shorter than me, her presence screamed power, her antennas were a deep shade of Purple.

"Silly Mastah, this is Gaz." Gir said and laughed.

My eyes widened and my mouth dropped. "What did you say Gir?" I asked him, politely.

"This is my Gazy Wazy! I made her lovable for you mastah! So you could be together forever and ever and have lots of baby piggys!" he screeched.

"I'm gone for about one hour and you do this?" I yelled at him, but something inside of me warmed up at the thought of Gaz being Irken now, I shook my head to clear the thought out of my head.

"She's lovable now mastah! Don't you love her?" he asked.

I was about to ring his neck when an arm shot out of the wall and caught me before I could lay a finger on Gir. "Sir, Let me fix you shoulder." It said, reminding me of it and I winced in pain as it began to throb.

"Whatever. Gir! Did Gaz know about this?" I asked him as the computers arm tried to fix my shoulder.

"Nope! That means you'll be lovable too!" Gir said.

"Gir! Stop saying lovable so much! There is no such thing! I swear, Gaz will be living a nightmare if she ever wakes up from this!" I yelled at him.

A bell rang for a few seconds and made me jump.

"She's ready!" Gir screeched and kicked the tube, getting out of the way as it began to crack.

The gel like substance spilled from the cracks and landed on the ground, the glass couldn't hold the pressure of the gel and broke, sending the body to the ground but Gir jumped in to save her from hitting the shards of glass.

The female Irken slowly blinked her eyes open. "Uh… what's going on?" she asked.

"Why don't you ask Gir?" I told her, glaring in his direction. "This time, it wasn't my fault." I stated.

"How do you feel Gazy?" Gir asked.

"I feel fine, just a little light headed." She said.

"Good, I have another surprise for you Gazy!" Gir yelled.

"Please no Gir, I've had enough of your surprises, that thing you forced down my throat was terrible." She said.

"Well apparently you haven't looked at yourself." I told her.

She glared in my direction. "What is that supposed to mean?"

"You humans- oh wait, you're not a human anymore, my bad."

What are you talking about Zim?" she asked, I noticed that her green skin was starting to turn a bright red.

"Gir! Did you forget to give her a PAK?" I asked him.

"Nope! That was my surprise!" he yelled and ran to one of the counters grabbing a PAK that I had no idea was there and attaching it to Gaz's back.

Gaz screamed out in pain. "Get this thing off of me!" she yelled her hands trying to reach her back but it was futile, she couldn't reach the PAK.

"Done sir, your shoulder is all patched up." The computer said, the hand that has been at my shoulder retracted back into the wall.

I sighed in relief, but then looked at Gaz. She will no longer be able to bear tears, no longer be able to feel happiness… and if her PAK is not a defect like mine… she will never be able to fall in love.

'_**Yeah, Gir, you're right, she is lovable… but she will never love back.'**_ I thought to myself.

_**(A/N: So Gaz is now Irken! How will she take the news (she doesn't know yet). Review!)**_


	17. Chapter 17

_**(A/N: Please don't forget to review!)**_

_**Zim POV**_

I watched as Gaz finally recovered from the pain and sat up. "What was that for Gir?" she growled.

I sighed. "You need that PAK to survive now." I told her.

"What do you mean? I was perfectly fine before without it, why wouldn't I be now?" she said reaching for it again.

I jumped at her, grabbing her arms stopping her from killing herself. "Listen to Zim Gaz human! Look at yourself!" I yelled at her, shaking her by her arms.

She yanked them away and looked down at her skin. Her eyes widened when she saw her green skin. Her hands reached up to her head and she started to tremble when instead of hair, she felt a pair of antennas.

"Not another experiment, Dad, oh god please no!" she said, falling back to the ground and curling into a fetal position.

I sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms. "Don't worry Gaz. That man won't be able to do any experiments on you anymore. You are with me now." I murmured to her.

After the way that she treated me, I wouldn't do this… but she was so tortured. She has no one to comfort her.

"Why am I green? Why do I have antennas?" she yelled, starting to hyperventilate, grabbing at my Irken Uniform.

"It was all Gir, I had no idea that this was going to happen, when I found you, it was too late." I told her.

"But Gir isn't smart enough." She whispered.

"Correction, I wasn't smart enough, but now that I was reconstructed, Mastah connected the wrong wires to the wrong connections. Gaz, trust me, I know what I am doing, it's all for a good reason. I swear to you that this is the last time that you will be experimented on."  
>Gir said calmly.<p>

My eyes widened, that is one of the most smartest things I've ever heard Gir say.

Gaz looked down at herself one last time and sighed. "Gir, I trust you, that is the only reason I'm not ripping you apart right now." She said. "I got to go save Dib." She muttered, pushing herself away from my grasp.

"No need. It's already done." I told her. "But I was a bit too late in saving him from not getting harmed…." I told her, pointing to Dib who was on the other side of the room, still passed out from the pain, a mechanical arm still working on his stomach.

"Dib!" Gaz screeched, running over in Dib's direction, but an arm shot out from the wall, stopping her in her tracks, she tried desperately to pass it, but it wouldn't let her.

"Gaz, Dib is bad enough, this will have to wait till later." The computer said, pushing Gaz back to me.

Gaz sighed and turned to me. "How did you save him from my dad?" she asked.

"I'd rather not talk about that man." I told her.

"In coming transmission." The computer stated.

I looked at Gaz and then at Dib… we had to leave this planet as soon as possible… would it be too much if I asked to abandon my mission?

I shook my head, let's see what the tallest want first. "Accept transmission!"

On the huge computer screen an image of the tallest appeared, they seemed to be laughing. "Oh, Zim. Uh, well, how's everything go-" Tallest Purple started but the abruptly when he saw Gaz.

Tallest Red waved his hand in front of Purples face. "Hello, Irk to Purple anyone there?" When Tallest Purple didn't respond, Red turned to see what was causing Tallest Purple to react in such a way… then he froze.

"Zim, who are these guys?" Gaz whispered to me.

"These are our-" I started but I was cut off.

"I'm Tallest Red, but you could call me Red." Tallest Red said, some sort of flirtatious smile on his face.

Tallest Purple growled at him and pushed him to the ground, making sure he was the only figure on the screen. "Most importantly, I'm Tallest Purple, but you could call me Pur…" he purred, winking at Gaz.

I could only stare, mouth wide with shock, as Tallest Red stood up and tackled Tallest Purple to the ground, All I could see was their elbows on the screen as they rose and they rose and disappeared from the screen meaning that they were still punching each other.

"What's going on?" Gaz whispered to me.

I looked at her. "I have no idea." I told her, and then turned back to the Tallest. "Um… my Tallest? I have a request to make." I told them, stepping a little bit forward.

They stopped and both of them appeared on the screen again, brushing off the dust and blood that had stained their clothes.

"Uh, yeah Zim, what is it?" Tallest Red asked, glaring at Tallest Purple.

"Would it be okay if I returned to Irk, I no longer wish to invade this planet." I told them.

They looked at each other then back at me. "You are welcome to come back, just get on that voot-cruiser and leave now, don't forget to bring the female." Tallest Purple said, his gaze wondering to Gaz.

I got a strange feeling in my stomach. I stepped in front of Gaz so that he couldn't see her. "Why the hurry?" I asked him.

The Tallest looked at each other. "Um… instead of sending you that Sir unit we promised… uh we accidentally, yeah that's it, we accidentally sent you a bomb that could destroy the whole planet. It's expected to land in about oh I don't know two days?" Tallest Red said, with a shrug.

"Computer! How long will you take to fix Dib?" I asked.

"About one more day." It said.

"That will give us enough time to pack up. Gaz, do you want to stay here and die? Or do you want to come to Irk with me?" I asked her.

"Don't give her a choice! Just bring her!" Tallest Purple said.

"Shut up Purple!" Tallest Red said, elbowing him and sending an apologetic smile Gaz's way. "I'll see ya later." He said and ended the transmission.

I looked back at Gaz. "Well?"


	18. Chapter 18

_**Gaz POV**_

Right away we started to pack, but the house didn't give us much to pack since its arm kept shooting out of the wall and fixing the things I was packing which was getting annoying so I just gave up and let it do all the work.

'_**I wonder how dad is holding up without us.'**_ I thought to myself and turned the T.V. on to dad's channel, sitting down on the couch.

"This program has been canceled due to the host going crazy." An announcer said. "For more information on the situation, please visit our website, now onto our new series, '_**myth or real?'**_.

'Hmm… I wonder what happened…' I thought to myself.

"Zim!" I yelled.

"What is it Gaz-human?" he asked as he exited the elevator and sat next to me.

"Do you have internet here? And maybe a normal computer?" I asked him as I leaned back and stretching.

"Uh… what do you need it for?" he asked.

"I want to find out what happened to Professor Membrane, you know they canceled his show because he went crazy or something like that." I informed him.

"Um… Computer! Do as the Gaz human said!" he said and a little computer screen shot out of the wall and in front of us, showing us a video.

"Aliens! Aliens! They exist! They do! I'm telling you, I was almost killed by one! They exist!" Membrane kept yelling into the camera, shaking it roughly at times, he looked a whole lot like Dib does when he talked about aliens.

"And so down falls one of our greatest Icons the world has ever known, may his sanity rest in peace." The narrator said and the screen went dark and shot back into the wall

"Zim… he's talking about you, wasn't he." I asked him.

"I am the only alien on earth… well as far as I know." He said.

Something over powered me… a sensation of happiness, something I've never felt before, and I liked it. I jumped on Zim and hugged him.

"Thank you so much Zim! That bastard finally got what he deserved." I said, tears in my eyes… tears of happiness, hugging him tighter to me.

Slowly he hugged me back, as if he couldn't believe that I hugged him.

After about a minute of this, we slowly pulled apart and looked at each other in the eye. Something in his eyes was pulling me closer to him, something in there was urging me to do something, and I saw that he was leaning in to me also.

"EEEE!" I heard Gir screech from behind us just as our lips were about to touch.

I jumped back a blush spreading on my face.

"Gir? What are you doing here? I told you to go help the computer pack!" Zim yelled.

But Gir ignored him, he started to run around. "Zim and Gaz, sitting in a tree, K I S S I N G!" he yelled. "I told you I would make Gaz lovable!" he yelled screeching into the elevator.

"What is he talking about Zim?" I asked him, completely lost.

"Nothing of importance, I got to go." He said and disappeared into the kitchen where I heard a flushing sound.

I sighed and leaned back into the couch. _**'What the heck was that Gaz?' **_ I mentally yelled at myself.

But I knew what the answer was… I was falling in love…

_**Zim POV**_

I fell back on my bed, arms wide open. My hand going up to my lips. "I can't believe I almost kissed her." I murmured to myself. "I wonder if she feels the same way I do… I wonder if her Pak is defective."

I sighed and sat up, my elbows on my knees as I hunched forward. "If only Gir didn't interrupt us, if only I could have tasted her… just this once…" I said to myself, groaning.

"Mastah?" I heard Gir say from the door.

"What is it now Gir?" I growled at him.

"I interrupted because it wasn't the right time for you two. You didn't deserve that kiss yet. Plus, she is fifteen, mastah… wait until she is old enough to handle everything." Gir said and walked away, leaving me alone to think about what he said.

He was right, she is fifteen… I groaned and fell back on my bed, my hands covering my face.

Why does life hate me so much? This feeling in me tells me that age is just a number… but I have another feeling that is telling me to be patient, that I shouldn't rush things.

"Zim? Dib is all patched up, earlier than expected, yes, but patched up. He'll wake up in about five hours." The computer said.

I sighed. "Thanks, are you almost done packing?" I asked him.

"Yeah, finished."

"Get the voot-cruiser ready, make it bigger so that all of us could fit and sleep in it, and be sure to tell me when you are done." I mumbled and decided to call it a day, falling asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

_**(A/N: IMPORTANT! If you are a reader of my story 'My Lil' Secret Part Two' this will interest you! Go to my profile page and vote on whether or not I should re-write it, or keep going! The faith of this story lies in YOUR hands! Vote Now!) **_

_**Gaz POV**_

"Zim…" I whispered, shaking him.

He shot up, still half asleep. "Who dares disturb the almighty Zim's sleep?" he growled, rubbing his eyes.

"Gaz, that's who." I responded crossing my arms, standing in front of his bed. "The computer said that the space ship is ready."

He groaned, but got up. "Fine, let's get off of this planet." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room and into the elevator, pressing the button that led us to the attic of the house.

"Zim… I was wondering… Is there any way to stop that bomb from destroying earth?" I asked him.

Zim looked at me. "Why do you ask Gaz?" genuine confusion covering his face.

"Because, no earth means no Bloaties, plus, I won't hear the end of it from Dib." I said, keeping my voice cool when in reality I was just saying things that were popping in my head.

He studied me. "We'll pick up a supply of pizzas on our way out of this planet and I'll tape Dib's mouth shut." Zim said, coming up with crappy solutions to my small almost non-existent problems.

"No more earth means no more game slaves Zim. I can't live without my games slaves." I growled at him.

"We'll steal a bunch before we leave Gaz." Zim growled and stepped out of the elevator, pulling me behind him and to the voot cruiser where Dib sat fully awake, Gir running around him and a bunch of suit cases bunched up in a corner.

"Dib!" I yelled, running past Zim and jumping into the space ship and hugging Dib.

He looked at me with a weird face. "Who are you and why are you hugging me?" he said pushing me away. I looked at him, then at Zim.

"Did he get memory lose or something?" I asked confused.

"No, it's the fact that you're Irken now Gaz." Zim said with a roll of his eyes.

With understanding I turned to face Dib. "Dib, it's me Gaz." I told him, grabbing his cheeks so that he would look me in the eyes.

"How do I know that you're Gaz? Give me proof." He growled at me.

"When you were little you got a nightmare and told me about it since dad wasn't there. You found Gir, and accidentally broke him." I stated, crossing my arms.

"Gaz! It was horrible! All the cutting, all the blood, the torture and pain!" he yelled throwing himself in my arms.

I hugged him back, squeezing him but trying not to get too excited. "If I could get over it… you could too."

"Gaz… I don't think you got over it yet." He whispered pulling back.

"Dib, tell Zim that we need to stop that bomb." I told him pointing accusingly at Zim, changing the subject.

Zim glared at me. "I've done enough good for both of you, now let's leave." He growled jumping into the voot cruiser and closing the shield.

"Zim, we have to stop that bomb." I growled at him.

"Gaz… he's right." Dib said with a sigh.

I froze. "What?"

"After dad dissected me… I realized that almost everything was a lie… No human swooped in to my rescue… Humans are corrupted Gaz." He said.

"Dib! What about all the people that you grew up with?" I asked, desperately trying to get him to agree with me.

"Gaz they all made fun of me." He stated.

"But… but you use to be all about saving the earth?" I looked at Zim. "What did you do to him?" I asked him as we set off out of the house and made our way to space.

"Gaz, why the sudden change of heart?" Dib asked.

"Oh wait! I know what's wrong!" Gir screeched jumping on my back.

"What are you doing Gir? Get off!" I yelled my arms trying to reach and grab Gir, but failed miserably.

"I'll fix it!" he screeched pulling at something on my back.

"Gir! Don't do that! Are you crazy?" Zim yelled, desperately trying to reach the small robot but it was too late, my vision started to blur and then… I blacked out.

_**Zim POV**_

I quickly set the ship on auto-pilot and made my way to Gir, yanking him off of Gaz's back.

"Gir! Why did you take out those wires?" I yelled at him, ripping a bunch of wires that he had pulled out of Gaz's PAK out of his grasp, holding them as far away from him as possible.

"Give them back!" he screeched, jumping to get them.

"Why would you do that Gir?" I asked him.

Dib grabbed Gir from behind and held him so that he was still. "Talk, what do you have against my sister that you would kill her." Dib growled.

"She isn't dead! She's just passed out! Never assume, you'll make a donkey out of me and you!" Gir yelled thrashing against Dib's grip.

Dib let him go. "Oh."

"Give me that." Gir growled his eyes red as he marched up to me and yanked the wires out of my grip. He stalked his way back to Gaz's body, and placing them back in her PAK. "She should be up and about in a few hours. Now she won't bother us about having to save that doomed planet… I'm going to sing the doom song now! Doom! Doom doom, doomy doomy doom!" Gir started to sing, occasionally letting out a whistle as he ran to sit down on one of the seats, kicking and thrashing his arms and legs to the beat of the annoying song.

I sat in one of the chairs slapping my forehead because of the idiotic things that are happening.

"This is going to be a long trip." I mumbled to myself, still feeling a little tired.

"You could say that again." Dib mumbled back. "Hey Zim?"

"What do you want puny earth worm?" I growled at him as I tried to get some shut eye.

"Why did you save me?" he asked.

"That is classified information that you shall never find out about." I growled at him.

"Did Gaz ask you to do it?" Dib asked.

"No, she was going to go and save you herself." I told him.

"Then why didn't she save me?" he asked.

"Because I beet her to it, okay? Now leave the almighty Zim alone and go to sleep or something." Closing my eyes, and cuddling into the soft chair.

"Zim… Thank you." He whispered.

I peeked at him and saw that he was about to go to sleep. "Whatever." I mumbled.

"Zim… why is Gaz green?"

"Gir did it, not me."

_**(A/N: don't forget to review!)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**(A/N: response to a review: Twisted, isn't the right word for Gir... he's more like an crazy good scientist... :) He's that way because he thinks that that will help Gaz :D) **_

_**Zim POV**_

I started to get worried when two days passed and Gaz didn't move from her spot. "Gir! Fix Gaz!" I said, pointing at Gaz while I glared at Gir.

"She's fine, I bet that she is just getting use to her body." Gir said with a shrug.

"She's had that body for about three days Gir! She's already use to it!" I growled at him.

"Well, I was surprised when she woke up a few hours after I changed her… It would usually have to take about seven days." Gir said.

"But you said that she'll be up and about in a while! A while was about two days ago Gir!" I snarled at him, pissed beyond belief.

Gir looked at me, curiosity on his face. "I knew it! My experiment was a success Gaz is lovable now! You love her!" he screeched, a huge smile on his face.

"What did he say Zim?" Dib said, looking back at us from the driver's seat, a face that said 'You better not.' Written all over his face.

I looked everywhere but him, quickly trying to come up with an excuse and then pointed at Gir. "You're lying!" I yelled.

"No I'm not! Zim and Gaz! Kissing in a tree! K I S S I N G!" he screeched. I could feel my cheeks burning as I ran after Gir who was running around the spacious voot-cruiser.

"Shut up!" I yelled as I strangled him in my arms.

Out of nowhere I was knocked to the floor that sent Gir flying to lay down to a passed out Gaz. I looked out to see that it was Dib.

Dib grabbed me by the front of my shirt and pulled me up so that we were seeing eye to eye. "Look, Zim. I thank you and I respect you for saving my life. But Gaz is my sister, and I will not let you anywhere near her. You got that?" he asked through clenched teeth lightly shaking me back and forth.

"Let go of the almighty Zim you filthy worm baby!" I growled at him, glaring into his eyes.

"She's my sister Zim, I won't let you hurt her." Dib growled.

"She's not your sister Dib. She has none of your blood in her." I growled at him.

"You go as low as lying Zim? Really?" he asked, disappointment filling his voice as he let go of me, sending me to the floor.

"Dib, Zim does not speak lies." I growled at him as I got up and dusted myself off.

"How would you know this?" Dib asked crossing his arms as he went to sit back down on the driver's seat. He didn't really get to drive the voot-cruiser though, it was on auto pilot.

"Because, before that filthy planet called earth was destroyed, I crash landed in a hospital while first entering that hideous atmosphere…" I started to tell him what happened with the whole Gaz and Gir situation.

Dib's eyes were glazed over by the time I was done.

"Dib human? Hello?" I asked, waving my hand in front of his face to see if he would respond.

Dib slapped my hand away. "Leave me alone Zim… I really need to think this over… I can't believe she's not my sister…" he mumbled to himself as he let his head fall in his open hands.

"Was all that true?" I heard a weak voice come from the other side of the room.

I whipped around to see that Gaz was wide awake, tears in her eyes.

"How much did you hear?" I asked her.

"I heard enough." She said sniffling, looking down. "I suffered through all those experiments, thinking that maybe… just maybe that was how Membrane expressed his love for me… But he never loved me because I wasn't his daughter… I was just an infant that he had found out in the streets. God… I could have been loved; I could have had a family, with parents that loved me… I could have been happy." She barely managed to say that through whimpers.

"Gaz… you weren't supposed to find out." I told her.

Her gaze hardened. "Why wasn't I supposed to know Zim? Huh?"

"…" I didn't say anything, I couldn't think of anything to say. "I'm sorry Gaz." I murmured.

Gaz looked past me and stood up, stumbling towards the driver's seat, Gir following her and sat down next to Dib.

_**Gaz POV**_

We just sat there, we may not have been family by blood, but we were family by heart… I know that… I hope he knew that too. "Dib?"

"I'm so… so sorry that you weren't happy Gaz." He mumbled, looking down at me, and I could see tears in his eyes.

"Dib… you were what made me happy… you're my brother." I whispered, pulling him into a hug, tears streaming down my face.

"No I'm not." He said, pushing me away.

"Yes you are, Dib… not by blood… but by heart." I managed to say as I hugged him again.

He looked down at me, and managed to smile, a few tears streaming down his cheeks. "Yeah… I guess." He managed to say, as he hugged me back. "I'm sorry I didn't stop Membrane from experimenting on you." He said against my hair.

"You aren't responsible for that man's tortures, Dib… plus, I know if you could've… you would have stopped him." I managed to say, I was sobbing against his shirt, I couldn't control the tears, my throat was tight, I could barely talk. "I love you Dib." I said.

Dib let out a small whimper. "I love you too Gaz." He said, burying his face in my hair as he started to cry with me.

"Aw!" I heard Gir say.

"Shush Gir! Let the earthlings have their moment!" I heard Zim say angrily at Gir. I couldn't help but smile through the tears.

_**(A/N: Aw! Family is the most important thing! :D Don't forget to review you guys!)**_


	21. Chapter 21

_**Gaz POV**_

"Do you see it now?" Zim asked me pointing out the window shield.

I squinted my eyes but I didn't see anything. "Nope." I said and then elbowed Dib who was standing next to me. "Do you?"

"Zim, even if I did, you're planet looks like all the other ones that are surrounding it Zim." Dib grumbled, he seemed a little distant ever since we found out that we weren't related.

Zim sighed and slapped his forehead. "Gir, you tell me that you could see it." He said, crossing his arms.

"Zim, that's not the planet, it's this one. This planet is Irk, not that one." Gir said pointing to a planet that we were about to crash land on.

"Zim knew that!" he said.

"Zim! Land this thing!" I screeched as we were about to crash land.

"Oh… that's a problem…" he said, scratching his neck.

I grabbed onto his collar, a bit overly frantic, shaking him back and forth. "What?" I growled.

"Crash landing in three… two…" the space ship started to say, my eyes widened and I hugged Zim to me, out of instinct and threw us to the ground, my hand reaching up to pull Dib down with us and Dib grabbed Gir.

I landed onto of Zim, Dib and Gir landing beside us as the voot-cruiser violently crashed and thrashed when it touched the ground.

Suddenly the ship stopped shaking. I looked up to see that Zim was looking down at me, eyes wide, something stirring in them.

"What?" I asked him.

"Why did you do that? We were going to land perfectly fine." Zim said, a small smile forming on his face.

My eyes widened, and I felt my cheeks get hotter. "What?"

"The tallest make sure that there are no crash landings here on Irk… which means that they invented a machine that stopped ships from crash landing and safely landing." He said, pushing me off of him and getting up.

Dib got up and dusted himself off and handed me a hand. I grabbed it and he helped me up.

"Why was the landing all shaky then?" Dib asked.

"I don't know there must have been a malfunction or something." Zim said, shrugging and then pressing a button that opened the wind shield allowing us to step out.

I hesitated though, I was getting a bad feeling.

Zim looked back at me as he, Dib and Gir began walking. "Come on, Gaz. The Tallest are expecting us." He said, motioning for me to follow him.

I sighed and made my way out of the voot-cruiser. I wrapped my arms around myself, looking around. I had a really bad feeling about this and I couldn't shake it off.

"Where are we going, Zim?" Dib asked.

"We are going to board the massive." Zim said, pointing at a 'massive' space ship.

I stopped short when we were surrounded by a bunch of aliens. I hissed at all of them, making sure that Dib was behind me, guarding him.

"State your name." One of the aliens said. They all had guns in their hands, ready to shot at the smallest move that we made.

"Zim. The Tallest are expecting us." Zim said, his hands up to say that we were clean and weren't hiding anything.

The aliens mumbled between each other. "Follow us." They said and enter the space ship, we followed the but while some of the aliens went ahead, while some of them stayed behind to make sure that we weren't pulling some sort of trick.

"Are we almost there?" I growled, glaring back at the aliens that were behind me.

"Almost Gaz." Zim said.

"Don't get too mad Gaz. Who knows what their species are capable of doing." He said, but then looked at me and flinched. That's when I realized that he was talking about what was now my species. I looked down at scratched my neck, not liking the awkward moment.

"Shush, we approaching the conference room. We aren't allowed to speak unless spoken to, Gaz. You have to stay quiet unless you want us all to die." Zim said.

I nodded and made a zipping motion across my mouth.

One of the aliens took it as some sort of bad sign and growled at me pointing the gun in my direction.

I growled back. "What are you looking at?"

"Gaz, calm down." I heard Gir say. I looked to see that he was sitting on Zim's head.

"Fine." I snarled, and looked down, counting to ten in my head.

I heard the alien chuckle in victory. My head snapped back up and I glared at the alien. My lips pulled back and I let out a screech before I tackled the alien down, sending its gun flying. The other aliens just stood there watching the scene that was playing out in front of them.

We rolled around punching each other and rolled into a room. At the moment I didn't care what was going on around me. I reached up and pulled the aliens antennas, pulling with all my might, a smile reaching my face when I heard it screech.

"Never mess with me you got that?" I growled at it, yanking at the alien's antenna again.

The alien nodded quickly and let out another screech when I yanked on its antenna one more time. I smiled in victory and let it go, and looked up to see two other aliens, sitting in chairs with food in their hands and their mouths wide open. "What are you looking at?" I asked them as the alien I had attacked ran out of the room.

I looked at the two aliens more closely. "You guys look familiar." I mumbled.

"Gaz!" I heard someone say behind me.

I turned back to see Zim, Dib and Gir staring at me wide eyed. "What?"

Zim looked past me and bowed down to the two aliens that were behind me. "I'm so sorry, my Tallest. She didn't know what she was doing. Let's call it a moment of weakness."

'Wait a minute… Tallest? That is what Zim called his- I mean our, leaders.' I mentally slapped myself. "Oops." I said out loud, turning back to face the 'Tallest' with a sly smile.

They looked at each other. "Dibs." They both said at the same time.

Then they growled at each other.

I just stood there, not understanding their customs… are they planning on eating me?

I looked at Dib to see that he was confused at the alien leaders reaction.

"Zim! What's going on?" I whispered walking up to him.

"Like I said before, I have no idea." Zim whispered back as he took in the scene before us of the two leaders rolling on the ground and fighting each other.

I cleared my throat, getting their immediate attention. They both stood up, looking at me with intent. I flinched back at the intensity of the stare.


	22. Chapter 22

_**Gaz POV**_

"Um, my Tallest-"I started but, was interrupted.

"Please, call me Purple." The Purple eyed Tallest said.

"Ignore him, my name is Red." The Red eyed Tallest said, flashing me a smile.

I took a small step back. "Uh… look, I kinda new to all this so… what was all that? Was that some sort of ritual?" I asked them scratching my head.

"New? What do you mean?" Tallest Purple asked, elbowing Tallest Red in the stomach.

"I'll get you back later." Tallest Red said under his breath.

"My Tallest, I know this is going to sound weird, but Gaz just turned Irken, she was once human." Zim said.

The Tallest looked at each other and then at me, confusion in their eyes.

"Wait a minute? You told us before that these humans were tall right?" Tallest Purple asked.

"Yes…" Zim said warily.

"Well, she'll be my mate then." Tallest Red said as he walked towards me. My eyes widened, I felt like an idiot, all that fighting wasn't a ritual… it was to see who would end up with me.

"She'll be my mate." Tallest Purple said, running past Tallest Red and grabbing me in his arms.

I let out a small shriek when Tallest Red yanked me out of Tallest Purple's arms and carried me bridal style, making sure that I was out of arms reach of Tallest Purple.

The next thing I knew, I was being pulled from my arms into two separate directions.

"I will be no one's mate!" I growled.

They both stopped and looked at me.

"You know what Red, she's not my type. You could keep her." Tallest Purple said, letting go of my arm.

"Good, more for me." Tallest Red said as he swooped me up in his arms again and started to make his way to the door.

I kicked and thrashed. "Let go of me!"

"Nope, you are now mine forever." He said, bending down and just as he was about to kiss me I was yanked out of his arms.

I looked up to see who my savior was and saw that it was Zim.

"How dare you be so disrespectful?" Tallest Red snarled at him and pulled me away from Zim.

"She is just a smeet Tallest Red. She's fifteen." He growled.

"She doesn't look like a smeet to me, Zim." He said.

"Actually, he's right, I'm fifteen." I said, pulling away from him and walking over to where Zim was. I looked back to see that Dib and Gir were having some sort of conversation with Tallest Purple, but it was noticeable that Tallest Purple was have a really hard time trying to comprehend what was going on.

"Fine." Tallest Red growled, snapping me back to the situation I was in. He looked at me and gave me a sinister smile. "No problem. I will have to keep you on the massive until you aren't a smeet anymore… So you'll wait for me for five years."

"Why do you even want me?" I growled at him.

"Because, you will give me an excellent heir, plus…" he trailed off grabbing my chin so that I could look at him in the eye. "I like a female with an attitude." He said.

I ripped myself away from his grip, complexly disgusted, in that moment; I had lost all respect for him.

"Zim, tell me he can't do that." I said once Red had walked away to get more doughnuts.

"I'm sorry Gaz, but he does, he is the supreme leader… But I'll try to convince him so that you would be able to go out every once in a while." Zim said, scratching the back of his neck.

"Zim, I don't want to be alone." I murmured.

"I'm sorry, but I don't have any control over this." He said.

I looked at him and sighed. "Okay… Zim?"

"Yes Gaz?" he asked.

"Make sure Dib and Gir survive by the time I'm out of there." I said, pulling him into a hug.

Hesitantly he hugged me back. "Anything for you Gaz." He murmured.

"So, we won't see each other for another five years… right?" I asked to make sure.

I felt him nod.

I pulled away and looked at him in the eyes. "I guess that's long enough for you to forget this ever happened." I murmured in warning.

"To forget what-" he started but was cut off.

I gave him a kiss on the lips, my arms wrapping around his neck, pulling him towards me.

I felt Zim relax into the kiss and felt his arms around my waist, holding on tight.

I pulled away and set my head against his shoulder, taking in deep breaths. "Bye Zim." I murmured.

"This isn't good bye Gaz." He said back and let go of me just as aliens began to surround me, pushing him out of the way.

My sour mood came back to me when I was pushed to walk. I glared at the alien but did as I was told.


	23. Chapter 23

_**Gaz POV**_

With every day that passed, every week, I grew colder, more heartless… I felt unloved. They tortured me. Turns out that the alien that I had tackled was the head guard, and she was the one that the Tallest Red put in charge of me… and without his knowledge, she had the other guards abuse me, hit me and torture me.

I was chained up, I couldn't do anything. Oh how I wanted Zim or Dib, maybe even Gir, come and save me from this hell, but no such luck.

I was put in a small freezing cell, I was so cold. I had trouble breathing because of the tallest damn collar that was put around my neck. The collar prevented me from moving too much, it was chained to the wall, and so were the shackles that chained my ankles and wrists behind me so that I was on my knees.

The door opened but I didn't bother to look up, I knew who it was. "Tak, how long has it been?" I asked her.

"You mean ever since you tackled me and humiliated me in front of the Tallest? Oh I don't know… four months, six days and four hours, but who's keeping track, oh right I am." She snarled at me.

I held my breath ready for the impact, this happened every day.

Pain shot up my spine when the whip hit my back, I didn't give her the satisfaction of weeping, I was over that.

I clenched my hand, that's all I could do to hold the pain back.

"Cry, you little bitch. Why won't you cry?" Tak snarled, emphasizing every word with a crack of the whip she was holding.

I screwed my eyes tight; my lips curled back in pain, my hands were clenched so hard that they penetrated the skin.

I could feel some sort of liquid oozing down my back… she did it… she made me bleed.

Tak stopped whipping me. "Fine… I have about four more years to make you pay for humiliating me." She said letting out an evil laugh as she walked out, slamming the door shut behind her. I heard her lock it too and I slowly heard her laugh vanish.

I did my best to keep the tears from coming out and succeeded. This happened every day. My fast healing body would close up the wounds and Tak would come in and open them, but I swear, that I will make her pay for messing with me. No one messes with me and gets away with it without paying the price.

Sure every once in a while she would hand me a small portion of food, but that didn't fill me. She will pay, or my name isn't Gaz Membrane.

Four years went by, for some odd reason I had grown to be a taller, the position that I was in was really uncomfortable. They never let me out of the chains and my knees were in pain for years of being on the ground.

The door opened, but I didn't look up.

"Well, today is the day. I think you've learned your lesson." Tak said as for the first time in five years she unlocked my shackles letting me be free.

Once she was done, she expected me to stand up immediately and leave, but she gave me a confused look when all I did was stand up (to my shock I could) and glare at her.

"Because of you, I suffered for five years. You will pay." I told her as calmly as I could and I stepped out to see that Tallest Red was standing there.

"I see you have grown… Zim was right… you were a smeet, but you have grown." He said walking up to me and running a finger along my antenna.

A disgusted shudder rolled through my body, but I didn't stop him, I just stared off in the distance.

"Gaz, follow me, I'll show you our kingdom." He said wrapping an arm around my shoulder and pulling me alongside with him as we walked.

Throughout all of this I stayed silent, I had no feeling to tell me what to do… all I could feel was anger towards this male and Tak, this was all their fault, I suffered five long years because of them.

Once Tallest Red was done showing me around, he pushed me into a room and picked me up so that he was carrying me bridal style.

"Let go of me." I growled at him.

"Don't be like that." He said as he kissed alongside me cheeks.

I pushed him away. "Where are they?" I asked him.

"Where are who?" he asked, placing light kisses all along my neck and before he could get any closer to my chest I pushed him away and fell onto the bed that he was holding me above.

"Zim, Dib and Gir. Where are they?" I growled.

"You'll see them tomorrow, that is… if you comply to my demands." He said pulling me up so that I was pressed up against his body.

I pushed him away. "I'm not easy, Tallest Red. I'm not going to give into you like that. No." I growled at him.

"I get what I want." He said grabbing me by my shoulders and kissed me.

I tried to pull away but he was to strong.

I bit down on his lips, making him jump back letting go of me to finger his bleeding lip.

"When I say no, I mean no." I growled at him. "I want to see them NOW."

Tallest Red glared at me. "Fine." He said and grabbed my arm pulling me so that I was trailing behind him.


	24. Chapter 24

_**Gaz POV**_

He dragged me to various hallways. I was about to yank my arm away from Red, it was starting to throb… but that's when I heard the screams.

My eyes widened as I growled at Red who was holding on tight to my arm. "Tell me that this isn't what I think it is."

"Every time you disobey me this will happen to your so called family." He snarled back opening a door and pulling me in after him.

I saw Zim, Gir, and Dib hanging by chains that were attached to the ceiling, it looked like they were desperately willing that their arms wouldn't be torn away from their bodies because of gravity.

And there it was the torture; they kept on whipping at them… just like they did to me… I looked at thed one who was whipping it… it was none other than Tak.

A growl emitted from the base of my throat as I crouched into my attack form. Just as I pounced, two powerful arms grabbed me around the waist and pulled me to Red.

I looked away from Tak to Zim and Dib and Gir to see relief on their faces. "Don't worry you guys! I'll find a way to save you from this hell!" I yelled at them as I was pulled out of the room by Red.

"Now you see the pain you cause?" he growled as his grip on me tightened as he pressed my back closer to his form as we walked back to his chamber.

"Red you can't force me into anything!" I growled at him.

"Watch me." He whispered into my antenna sending a shiver of disgust roll across my body. We entered the room, shutting us out of the outside world he slammed the door shut behind us and leaned against it before he bit down on my antenna.

My mouth opened wide, gasping for air, my eyes widening as pain and some sort of disgusting pleasure shot up my body. He bit down harder on my antenna and I growled at him. "What kind of torture is this?" I growled at him shutting my eyes tightly as yet another wave of this disgusting pleasure rolled thorough me, my back arching away from Red, but his grip tightened, forcing my body to stay pressed against his.

He ignored me and started walking towards the bed.

I was terrified as an image came to mind about what this guy was going to do to me… but if I don't comply, they will be tortured.

"Let go of me Red!" I yelled.

He threw me onto the bed and grabbed my legs so that I wouldn't escape.

"Uh uh uh, Gaz. You are mine tonight." He said licking his lips.

My eyes widened in fear as I desperately tried to escape… what happened that night I vow to never talk about again.

I felt so weak, broken beyond compare after words. I was lying down on the bed staring at the ceiling, clutching the cover of the bed to my exposed body.

Tears in my eyes… I didn't dare look over at the sleeping Red that was next to me… I could barely breath.

The pain the torture… it was too much, I couldn't handle all of that…

When Red did what he did… I couldn't defend myself, something stopped me. The image of Zim, Dib and Gir came to my head of them being tortured and I didn't want them to suffer like that.

I held my breath and flinched when Red rolled around to face me, still asleep and slung his arm around my form.

I bit my lips… this is how I know I'm scared for life, I'm terrified of the smallest movement he makes. I hate him so bad it hurts!

I couldn't sleep at all that night, my eyes wouldn't close, so I waited until it was already morning…. I was afraid that it'll happen again if I go to sleep… I was terrified of the Irken next to me.

_**Zim POV**_

"I want to see Gaz!" I growled at Tak, scowling at her.

She let out an evil laugh. "Zim, Gaz is beyond busy right now." She said.

"What do you mean by that?" Dib asked, for some odd reason he tried to be respectful towards Tak… I think it's called a crush.

"Red and her… Well they are getting to know each other." She said as she chose her torture weapon of choice having a hard time choosing between the Taser and the an electrocuter… they were the same thing, they just had different effects on the victim.

"What the hell do you mean?" I yelled at her, my jealousy going out the roof.

"I mean they are at their honey moon, your Gaz isn't so innocent Zim!" she yelled back, grabbing the Taser and shocking my Pak.

A wave of electricity shot through my body, I couldn't hold back a scream of torture. It ringed in the air even when I had stopped.

"You're lying Tak. Gaz would never give herself like that." I said breathlessly.

Dib and Gir were just staring at us, Dib had tears in his eyes, his sister was taken hostage.

"I walked past their room last night Zim… I heard things no one should hear." She said and shocked me again.

My hands fisted the chains that were wrapped around my wrists when the pain shot through, I bit my lip, shutting my eyes tightly, fighting against the pain.

"No… she's mine." I growled.

"No Zim… she's Reds." She said and shocked me again; the pain caused me to see black blurs in my vision.

'_**Not Gaz… she's mine.'**_ Was the last thing that came to mind before I passed out from the pain, my grip on the chains became lose as my eyes rolled back.


	25. Chapter 25

_**Gaz POV**_

If only Zim was here with me instead of Red… I couldn't forget that kiss I gave him it would be the only thing that would get me through the torture I was put through.

I looked down at the ground at the clothing that was ripped away from my body in pieces.

I threw my legs over the edge of the bed, the memories of last night coming back to me, I wanted to throw up, but I held it back.

There was a humming noise behind me but I ignored it, keeping my gaze trained on the ground as I felt the bed go down under the weight of Red.

I felt a claw trail along the middle of my back causing me to sit upright and it sent Goosebumps rolling over my skin. I whipped myself around to look at him. "I need new clothes." I managed to say.

"No you don't." he said getting up and crawling his way to me.

I quickly grabbed the blanket and wrapping it around me. I quickly got off the bed and to the other side of the room.

"Look, Red. I did not appreciate what you did to me last night." I said, standing up strait, anger in my eyes.

He just sat there and laughed, reaching down under the bed to grab something… handcuffs? What the… oh… shit…

I realized that he was planning to cuff me to the bed. Clutching the blanket around me, I went to the door and pulled with all my might but to no avail.

I could hear Reds evil laugh from behind me. "It's not going to be that easy to escape me Gaz" he said, his hot breath beating against the back of my neck, making rolls of disgust go through my body.

His arms slithered around my waist, pushing me against his body. I desperately clutched the blanket to my chest but he ripped it away from me throwing it to the other side of the room, leaving me exposed.

"Didn't you get enough last night?" I desperately said, trying to get away from him.

"I'm not going to be able to make a worthy heir without doing this… and no, I didn't get enough." He said grabbing my face in his hand and pushing me to him and kissing me.

I beat against his chest doing anything that would enable me to get away from him but it seems they only turned him on more because he started to kiss me deeper, pushing me against the wall.

With a weak heart I gave up and let him do whatever… why do these things happen to me?

When he was finished with this, he carried my weak body to the bed and set me down. "I'll be back later with food for you, I'm not going to stop until I get a heir so you are going to need all of your energy." He said as he cuffed my head to the bed.

I couldn't bear to look at him as he dressed and walked out the door leaving me disrobed and with nothing to cover myself with, not even giving me a kiss on the forehead.

I sighed in relief when he closed the door and pulled against the hand cuffs but they were to strong, the only way I could get out of here is if I gnaw my hand off.

"I will find a way Red. Don't think that this doesn't come with consequences." I growled closing my eyes and trying to get some rest now that I'm alone.

_**Zim POV**_

"We have to get out of here. Now that we know she's okay we have to get her out of here. Why did we come in the first place?" Dib asked doing some pull ups with his chains.

"I thought that the Tallest would help us, Red was a lost cause but we could have gotten on Tallest Purples good side if you hadn't but in and acted all smart in front of him. He hates that, the only person he permits doing that is Tallest Red." I growled at him, getting frustrated.

When I heard what Red was doing to Gaz, I wanted to rip him to shreds slowly so that he could feel the pain, and I still do, but I can't because of these stupid restraints.

She was mine from the minute she kissed me, and she will never be any ones else's, not if I have anything to say about it.

"Gir, I didn't want to pull this card because I thought this would cause Red to go and do damage to Gaz, but I have no other choice… use your laser eyes to get me out of these chains." I growled.

Dib looked at me while Gir shot at the chains, dumbfounded. "You mean to tell me that we could have escaped a long time ago!" he snarled at me.

"Dib, if we did this earlier it would have put Gaz at huge risk, if we do it now, it puts all of us at risk because we don't have our voot cruiser anymore. That means we don't have any way of getting off of this forsaken massive." I growled as I fell to the floor and got up dusting myself off.

Gir freed Dib and himself. "You guys try to find a way out of here, I don't know an escape pod, and we'll meet you there… I'm going to go get my Gaz." I growled and stalked out of the room. "I'm going to save you Gaz… you are mine, not his… you were never his." I growled under my breath as I walked to Tallest Red's chamber. "I hope I don't walk in on anything that would scar me for life and want me to kill Tallest Red, because if I do… I might do just that. I'm going to defend my mate if any harm comes to her."


	26. Chapter 26

_**Zim POV**_

I walked around the ship looking for the room when I came across a pair of bright Red doors, this had to be it.

I took in a deep breath and slowly pushed open the door, shocked that it was open.

I felt heat rise to my cheeks when I saw Gaz sprawled out on the bed… without any clothes. I averted my eyes quickly and grabbed a blanket that was on the ground and walked over to her, wrapping her body in it.

I sighed. "I'm here now Gaz… I won't let him hurt you any longer." I said, more to myself than her because she was sleeping.

I went to pick her up. Once I had her in my arms I was stopped when I tried to make my way to the door. I looked back and growled. That bastard named Red hand cuffed her to the bed.

My PAK leg shot out and broke the strong chain, it wasn't as strong as the chains that held me prisoner, but it was still pretty strong.

I turned back once Gaz was free , but froze when I saw who was at the door… I was caught.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself Zim?" Red asked leaning against the door way, arms crossed.

"What do you mean my tallest?" I asked him.

"Why are you taking my mate?" he asked.

I growled at hi. "She's my mate. She has chosen me to be her mate, not you." I glared at him.

"Zim, she's my mate." He growled at me.

"No she's mine."

"I'm taller that makes me better than you, she deserves to be with me Zim."

"But you make her go through pain Tallest Red."

"That is not true!" he growled.

Gaz started to stir in my arms. "What's going on." She mumbled but I ignored her.

"When I walked in here she wasn't even clothed." I growled at him.

"You aren't supposed to be here anyways." he growled back.

Out of nowhere Gaz leaped out of my arms and attacked Red, tackling him to the ground. "You aren't going to get away with what you did Red." She growled and began to punch his squidly-spooch.

I was tempted to let her keep punching him, but I was the one that should be hurting him not her. "Get off him Gaz. Let me do this." I growled as my Pak legs shot out and grabbed Gaz by the waist, making her hover in the air.

He may be taller than me, but that doesn't mean that he could do these horrible things to Gaz. "I grabbed him, somehow managing to pull him up so that he wasn't touching the ground but also so that he would be able to see my eyes.

"No one messes with my mate and now you will pay." I said, bringing my fist back and then letting it go, socking him in the mouth.

"Guards!" he yelled.

I punched him again. "Coward." I growled at him and ran, Gaz being carried by my PAK legs as I ran down the hallways desperately looking for Dib and Gir. I heard a screech coming from the other hallway and then a shush. "Gir! Be quiet! Do you want to wake up the whole massive?"

"I do." Gir said. Why did that seem familiar?

I ran in the direction of the voices and met up with Dib and Gir. "The guard is behind me, we have to get going NOW!" I said and looked behind him to see that there were two escape pods equipped for one or two people… no more.

"You and Gir get in that one, Gaz and I will take this one." I said and got in the escape pod, closing the shield and they did the same.

"Where are we going Zim?" Gaz asked as I sat her down on the ground.

I jumped in the only chair that was in here and pushed the button the read escape.

"I don't know Gaz. We can't go back to earth, it was destroyed. Maybe we could go to the planet Jet. I hear it's very welcoming, and that their species are very similar to us Irkens." I told her as a hole opened on the massive and sucked us into space, a few second later the other escape pod flew past us.

I entered the coordinates to the planet called Jet and put the escape pod on auto pilot.

With a heavy squidly-spooch I turned around in my chair. My PAK legs shot out to carry her and place her on my lap.

"What did he do to you Gaz?" I asked her trying to stay calm and not alarm her.

"I don't want to talk about it." She said looking away.

My grip around her tightened and she flinched as if she were terrified.

"What did he do?" I asked again.

"Nothing Zim! He didn't do anything!" she said.

"I don't believe you."

"Well that's your problem." She said, crossing her arms. I looked down at them and saw that she had bruises.

"He forced you to do something didn't he?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked trying to ignore the question I asked.

I looked at her. "He molested you." I whispered. "Why else would you be lying there naked on the bed. I had to wrap you in this blanket Gaz."

Gaz looked down, a blush forming in her cheeks, not looking me in the eyes, not shooting back a witty response.

"I should have killed him right then and there. That bastard isn't going to mess with my mate." I growled tempted to press the button that brought us back to the massive.

"What did you just say?" she asked.

"Eh?"

"You just called me your mate." Gaz said.

I looked around the ship, looking for some sort of excuse. "You must be hearing things Gaz." I told her.

"No, I heard you say it." She said a small smile reaching her face.

"You lie! Lies I tell you! L-" I started to yell out but she grabbed my cheeks and planted a kiss on my lips.

My eyes widened, but I smiled and kissed her back.

She pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Thank you for saving me again." She said.

I looked at her… "I should have gotten you some clothes." I whispered more to myself than to her, she looked too tempting in just that towel… I don't think I would be able to resist her like that.

My PAK legs lifted her up and she let a squeal. I set her down on the ground and I took off my shirt.

"Here put this on." I told her, handing over my shirt, it seemed to be long enough for her to wear as a dress or something.

She looked at it and then at the blanket. She stood up and grabbed it.

"Look away." She said.

I rolled my eyes and turned the other way, there was so much temptation to just turn and look at her changing but I had to respect her, I don't want her to think I'm anything like that bastard Red.

"There. You could look now." She said.

I turned and saw that I was right, my shirt fit her like a night gown, went down all the way to mid-calf.

This was worse than the blanket; she was wearing my shirt… I had no idea why, but it seemed to turn me on.

I patted my lap and she sat on it, leaning against my chest.


	27. Chapter 27

_**Zim POV**_

"Are we almost there yet Zim?" Gaz asked, she's been feeling sick, I have no idea why.

"No, about three more months and we'll be there." I told her, laying back against the seat with Gaz lying against my chest in a fetal position.

"Zim, I need another barf bag." She said, her face turning a light pink as she held her hand to her mouth.

I grabbed one from underneath the seat and passed it to her. "Here." I mumbled, at least I didn't have to worry about grabbing her hair so that she could throw up.

When she was finished I quickly opened the window of the voot-cruiser and threw it out into space and quickly closed the window so that we wouldn't get sucked out of the voot-cruiser.

I turned back to see that Gaz had a terrified look on her face, her hand grasping onto her stomach.

I got worried and pulled her into my lap. "What's wrong Gaz?" I asked her, resting my chin on the top of her head, rocking us both back and forth in a calming motion.

"Zim… I something just moved inside of my stomach… is that normal for an Irken?" she asked me.

Confusion racked through me. "No…" I said.

"Shit. Damn you Red." I heard Gaz growl.

"What? What happened?" I asked her.

"Zim, promise you won't get mad." She said.

"Zim shall make no promises love pig. What happened?" I asked her, my patients thinning with every second that passed.

She took in a deep breath and then let it out. She turned and stared into my eyes. "Zim… I think I'm pregnant." She said, grabbing my shoulders.

I looked at her, and then laughed, throwing my head back. "Gaz, that's funny, we haven't had sex." I said, trying to brush off the feeling that she was going to tell me something that is going to make me go ballistic.

"Zim, I know… this isn't your child. It's Reds." She mumbled looking away from me.

My jealousy flared. "What?" I yelled.

She flinched away from me. "I didn't want to have sex with him Zim, trust me, I didn't but he forced himself on me… and I guess I ended up pregnant." She mumbled.

I hugged her to me. "Gaz… you are mine, and always will be. No matter what. Trust me, once we are powerful enough, I will make him pay for what he has done to you, but first we have to find out what we are going to do with that smeet of yours."

Gaz looked down at her stomach and patted it. "I think I'm going to keep it." She mumbled.

"What? Why?" I asked her.

"Because… I want to."

"But Red rapped you for that thing! " I said, pointing to her stomach.

Gaz glared at me, holding her arms protectively over her stomach. "How could you be so cold hearted Zim?" she asked me.

"I don't have a heart and neither do you. We Irkens don't have hearts, we have squidly-spooches." I stated, folding my arms in front of me.

"Don't be such a smart Alec." Gaz growled.

"My name is Zim, not Alec." I told her.

Gaz sent me a cold glare and then grabbed my hand putting it against her stomach. "What are you doing woman?" I growled at her.

"Don't you feel it? Don't you feel its presence?" she asked me, hope in her eyes.

"I don't want toGaz. Part of that bastard is inside of you, and I don't like that." I growled but that's when the smeet kicked me.

"Please tell me you felt that." Gaz said.

My curiosity got the best of me and I bent down to set my head on her stomach. "How could we not have noticed it before? Your belly is extended enough already." I said, the baby reacted to my voice and kicked my face.

I jumped away out of instinct, my hand going up to my cheek, rubbing it as Gaz threw her head back laughing.


	28. Chapter 28

_**Red POV**_

I growled at the tracking drone in front of me, how could they not capture them? I was infuriated beyond belief! They let her go!

"Sir? They disappeared from the radar. We couldn't find them." the tracking drone said.

I glared at him. "How could they disappear? They were our escape pods!" I yelled at him and he shrunk back, cowering in fear.

"Red calm down." Purple growled from behind me.

"She was the perfect female Purple! She was the one that was able to carry a heir worthy of a tallest! How dare you tell me to calm down?" I yelled at him.

"Shut up Red! The drone was not done speaking!" he yelled back.

I looked back at the drone. "Well?" I growled through clenched teeth.

"But then we located them somewhere near planet Jet." He squeaked, cowering behind his clipboard.

I stood strait and blinked. "Jet? Are you sure?" I asked him.

He nodded furiously.

In a fit of anger I reached down and threw the table full of snacks that was next to us all the way to the other side of the room.

"Red! Are you crazy? Those were our snacks!" Purple yelled running over to the other side of the room and picking them all up murmuring something along the lines of "Don't worry, Daddy's here, daddy will protect you."

I rolled my eyes and turned away from the scared drone and walked out of the room, heading for my chamber.

"It just had to be Jet. Damn the alliance of peace and the agreement that we have with them to not enter each other's planets. If it weren't for that I would have sent troops over there to take my perfect wife out of there." I growled to myself as I stalked the hallways, trying to come up with a plan. Then it hit me. "Maybe if I bargain with them… they'll let us enter. Yes! That's it! But what'll they possibly want?" I thought as I entered my chamber.

_**Gaz POV.**_

I looked at Zim as we were about to land. He's been ignoring me, it was obvious that he didn't want me to have this baby, but I wasn't going to change my mind, not after having it inside of me for about three months.

"Zim?" I murmured.

He ignored me, his back stiff as he landed the pod.

I sighed and just looked out the window to see Dib and Gir's pod land by ours.

"Zim?" I tried again and he turned, looking at me with fire in his eyes.

"What?" he asked through clenched teeth.

I flinched and looked away and he just sighed. "Gaz, just don't talk to me right now." He said and stood up to open the window and hop out of it, not turning back to help me down, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he waited outside of the other pod to wait for me and Dib and Gir.

I growled at him and tried to get down, but in order to do that I had to jump… this wasn't going to do any good to the baby.

I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and hopped for the best as I jumped off.

I hit the ground, falling onto my back, sucking in a sharp breath when I heard something crack.

I looked up at Zim to see that he had heard it too because he stiffly turned to see me on the ground. He rushed to my side. "Gaz! Why did you jump off? There was a fucking latter built on the side of the ship!" he said as he tried to pick me up.

I inhaled sharply at the pain that shot up my spine and then I glared at him. "Why didn't you take the fucking stairs Zim." I growled.

"Because I'm not pregnant with a strangers baby." He growled at me.

I stared at him in shock. "What the hell Zim?"

"Gaz! Why are you on the ground?" I heard Dib ask from behind Zim.

"She jumped off of the damn pod." Zim growled somehow managing to pick me up and carry me in his arms bridal style. "And she got a hell of a lot heavier." He growled.

"Gazzy!" I heard Gir screech before I could respond negatively to Zim's comment.

"We have to get her to some sort of hospital." Zim said, looking around.

"An Irken!" I heard someone yell.


	29. Chapter 29

_**Zim POV**_

I went stiff. I was hoping to go unnoticed. Damn that pledge. I turned to see who was the one who had shouted it but I couldn't see past the guards that were running towards us.

"Zim? What's going on?" Dib asked but then took a good look at Gaz. "And why does Gaz look pregnant… Zim, I swear, if you did what I think you did you are so dead." Dib growled as he cracked his fingers.

"That's not important right now Dib." I growled at him as Gir jumped onto my head trembling in fear. "We have to find a way to make peace with those guards and have them treat Gaz." I growled at him and gently handed Gaz over to him. He took her in his arms with a questioning glance in my direction.

"What are you planning to do Zim?" Gaz asked.

"I'm planning on having you get medical assistance." I said looking down at her and then turning my back to her and met the guards halfway.

They halted and gave each other confused looks. "Explain why you are here." One of the growled at me.

I looked him in the eyes and spoke. "We are running away from Tallest Red. He has had us captured and has tortured us for five years… he got my mate pregnant and she just fell out of the ship… we need medical help." I told them.

They look amongst each other. I heard one of them mumble. "Why would Red do that to one of his own kind."

Then they looked at me. One of them stepped out, walking until we were face to face, his green eyes glaring. "We can't trust you, you are Irken." He said and then I felt my hands being hand cuffed.

I snarled at him, but then took in a deep breath. "At least give her the medical attention." I said with my head high.

The alien in front of me smirked. "Fine." He said and looked back at the other guards motioning them to the others.

The alien in front of me looked at my head with a confused face. "Why is your Sir Unit cowering on top of your head?" he asked.

"Could we just get this over with?" I growled at him.

"It's your death wish." He said and pulled me behind him as he walked me to a huge building that I was guessing was a place for all the holding cells.

_**Gaz POV**_

My eyes widened as they took Zim away. The pain was starting to numb down but it was still there. Just then the baby kicked me. I inhaled sharply.

"Gaz, what happened?" Dib asked looking warily at the aliens that were making their way to us.

"Red got me pregnant." I told him.

"Why would you let him?" he growled.

"He forced himself on me Dib." I managed to say before one of the aliens yanked me away from Dib.

He snarled in protest but the aliens had him tied up already, he was unable to grab me back.

"Gaz, everything is going to be alright." Dib yelled as they pulled him in the direction that they pulled Zim and Gir.

I looked up fearfully at the aliens that were holding me. I noticed that we were moving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

It looked down at me and gave me a gentle smile. "We are going to get you attended, don't worry we'll make the pain go away." She said.

We entered a building. "We need to attend this Irken immediately." The alien holding me yelled.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at us. "Did you just say Irken?" one of them asked.

"Don't gawk at us, attend her immediately!" the alien that was holding me growled.

Next thing I knew I was being rushed down several hallways on a stretcher.

I let out a painful screech as the baby kicked me again, this time hitting home because he hit the bone that was cracked, I didn't know which one it was but the baby kicked it.

I was laid on a bed and I looked around the room to distract myself from the pain… the room looked exactly like a hospital room. I hated hospitals.

"We don't have time to give you pan medications, so this is going to hurt… a lot. Someone giver her something to bite on!" one of the aliens screeched and then some sort of stick was placed in my mouth.


	30. Chapter 30

The next few hours were hell as I paced in my cell. I kept wondering what was going on with Gaz and Dib wouldn't shut his noise-tube!

"Zim! Stop pacing! We have to find a way to get out of here!" Dib said, grabbing me by the shoulders.

I pushed him away from me. "Don't you dare lay a hand on me again!" I growled.

He pushed me back. "Or what?" he growled back, daring me to make the first move.

Gir got between us and separated us by putting one of his hands on our chests and his arms grew separating us until we both hit the walls on the opposite sides of the cell.

We glared at each other.

"Would you both calm down?" Gir growled, his eyes flashing a bright red.

"You! It's all your fault! If you had only followed my orders but no, you just had to go and kidnap the damn baby! We could have been the rulers of earth right now, but look at it! It's just rocks in space now!" I yelled at him.

Gir froze and looked up at me. "I did all that for a reason Zim!" he yelled at me, his hand going from my chest to my throat.

I growled at him, scratching at his metal hand but he wouldn't let me go. "And what is that?" I growled at him.

"So that you could forget all about Tenn, Zim! And it was working perfectly fine until we left earth! Just one female! One! But no, Tallest Red had to spoil her. About twenty years gone down the drain, the bad thing is that I got attached to her too!" Gir growled at me, glaring in my direction.

"Don't bring Tenn into this Gir!" I growled at him.

"Who the hell is Tenn?" I heard Dib yell from the other side of the room.

"Ten was Zim's mate before, but they sent her out to invade a dangerous planet… she died." Gir said.

"Shut up Gir!" I yelled at him, but his hand started to close up on my throat.

"Zim became more and more depressed with each passing day… I had to do something, he was my mastah… and when I saw Gazzy just lying there… I knew what I had to do." He whispered, looking down.

"Zim? Is this true?" I heard Dib ask.

Gir let his arm drop. I gasped for air, falling to the ground landing on my knees as I started to heave, one hand on the ground, holding me up, while the other clutched at my bare chest.

"Tell him the truth Zim… there's no denying it now." Gir said as he went to sit in the farthest darkest corner of the cell, his hands grasping his head as if he had a headache.

"Zim, tell me about this Tenn person." Dib said, a glare on his face.

I gulped in some air, trying to recover from Gir chocking me. "I don't want to talk about it." I growled.

Dib picked me up by my shoulders and glared into my eyes. "Tell me." He said through clenched teeth.

"Why do you want to know so much?" I asked him thrashing around trying to get out of his grip.

Dib let go of me and I fell to the floor. "Because, you are my sister's mate… and she needs to know about this." He growled at me.

"Why? This is my past! I'm trying to forget about it!" I told him as I got up.

"You're going to tell me space-boy." He snarled again.

I sighed, knowing that sooner or later he was going to find out.

"Before I was sent to Invade earth… I had a mate. Her name was Tenn, the best of all the Irkens… the odd thing is, well, Gaz reminds me so much of her.

"She was sent out to invade a planet, but she was brutally murdered when she set foot on the planet." I said, the memories of my beloved Tenn coming back to haunt me… the past that I desperately wanted to forget about was coming back to haunt me.

"Gir noticed and well, he already explained everything didn't he." I said with a small chuckle. "He transformed Gaz into an Irken, I don't know how, but if I had the chance to go back in time… I wouldn't have reassembled him… we could have avoided all these problems…" I said, slapping my forehead as one by one, all the memories that I've been trying to forget resurfaced and haunted me.

I heard Gir let out a small sob, but other than that everything was quiet.

"Hey! You!" one of the guards said pointing at me.

I looked at him and walked up to the cell door. "What?" I asked him.

"You're mate… she's having some… complications." He said.

My eyes shot up to meet his. My arms shoot past the bars and grabbed onto his shirt. "What happened?" I growled at him.

He pried my hands off of him and smoothed down his shirt. "We'll have the doctor tell you." He said and pulled open the door, yanked me out, closing the door behind me and cuffing me.

"Hey! What about me? I'm her brother!" Dib yelled out but we ignored him as we rushed out the building and walked into another one that looked a lot like a medical unit.

The guard stopped me in front of a door and pushed me inside. I looked at where I was and my eyes widened when I saw Gaz lying down on a bed passed out.

I ran up to her and stood beside the bed, looking down at her. "Irk, not you too Gaz!"

I turned around quickly when I saw the door open and a doctor walked in.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.

He looked up from his clip board and let it fall to his side. "It's never easy to say this… but this is a matter of life and death… I'm so sorry to inform you of this but you need to choose between the female or the baby that she carries inside of her." He said.


	31. Chapter 31

_**(A/N: Happy April Fools Day! Don't go over board you guys! :D oh and I forgot to do this in the last chapter... Thanks for reviewing Jessa-Lie! :D)**_

_**Zim POV**_

:"What?" I yelled at the doctor.

"I'm sorry, but you have about one day to make up your mind." He said and walked out with his head down, shaking his head.

I looked down at Gaz… she wanted to have the child… but I couldn't lose her… I lost Tenn; I don't want to lose Gaz.

I pulled up a chair next to the bed and sat down, looking at Gaz… she seemed so peaceful. I set my hand down on her extended belly and it was still.

I was going to have a family… sure, it wasn't my smeet, but it wasn't it's fault… Never blame a smeet for something that isn't it's fault. I bent down and kissed Gaz's stomach and sighed as I set my head down on it… what am I going to do?

If I save Gaz, she'll be able to have as many smeets as she likes… but she'll be depressed that she lost this one… and I'll feel guilty about killing the smeet before it even had a chance at life…

If I save the smeet, I'll have to take care of him, Dib might be there for me… but it would never have the love of a mother, and Tallest Red will have a heir…

Would Gaz ever forgive me for killing her baby? She would never have to know that the baby had a chance… I'll just tell her that whatever bone she broke killed the baby… that's what I'll do… I'm not going to lose Gaz.

The baby kicked my face again, and my eyes started to tear up. "I'm sorry." I murmured and gave Gaz's stomach a kiss.

I felt it move, and my throat closed up, it kept kicking… as if it didn't agree with my decision. I laid my head there, letting it hit me… I deserved every single one of its kicks… I don't even know if it was male or female.

Tears ran down from my eyes and onto Gaz's stomach and the smeet calmed down. I sighed and let out a few sobs… escaped me.

This smeet has an effect on me that I can't shake off. This is going to kill me for the rest of my life.

"I couldn't even name you." I murmured, one of my claws drawing tiny circles across Gaz's stomach. "You may not have been my blood… but it sure feels like you would have been." I murmured laying my hand flat against Gaz's skin to feel the smeet that was just underneath there.

My curiosity got the best of me. "Kick once if you're a male… kick twice if you're female." I whispered to the smeet a small smile forming on my face.

It kicked me two times and the smile that was appearing on my face disappeared… it was a girl… and what made it worse was that it was developed enough to understand what I was saying…

I sighed. "Please forgive me… but I can't lose your mother." I murmured and gave it one last kiss.

I made this one last, it felt like forever…

I pulled back and my hand went up to push Gaz's bangs away from her forehead and I gave her a quick kiss there. "I'll see you later." I murmured.

I stood up and looked down at Gaz's stomach and I saw the bulge move. My throat grew tighter than it already was… "I'm so sorry." I whispered one more time to the smeet that was going to die and walked out of the room, wiping away any stray tears that were streaming down my face.

I ran into the doctor just outside the door. It was as if he was about to walk in. "Have you made your decision?" he asked.

I nodded. "Try to keep the female alive." I told him, with my head down as I stepped around him and out of the room to be confronted by one of the guards. In his hand he held his hand cuffs.

I sighed and I held out my hands.

He cuffed my wrists behind my back.

I turned just as we were about to leave to hear a smeet cry from the room and then complete silence. The deed was done. Gaz was going to live… but the smeet female… that was another story.

I walked out of there, the guard behind me, with my head down, I couldn't look up… I was so ashamed of my decision… I just killed an innocent smeet.

Tears slid down my cheeks and they didn't stop…. Nor did I will them to. They were in respect for the creature that just gave up its life for its mother… may it rest in peace,


	32. Chapter 32

_**Zim POV**_

"Make sure that they don't tell Gaz that the smeet had a chance." I informed the guard as we walked back to my cell.

"I'll make sure." He said.

He pushed me into the cell and I was bombarded with questions from Dib as soon as I stepped in.

"Are you crying? What did they want from you? Is Gaz okay?" he asked.

I couldn't bear to look at him so I turned away and looked at the ground.

"Gaz is alright." I muttered the tears in the tears in my eyes starting to dry up.

"Oh thank God! Wait… aren't you supposed to be happy?" he asked.

"The smeet." Was all I said, still not getting the guts to look at him.

"What?"

"The smeet, Dib! I had to choose between Gaz and the smeet!" I snapped at him.

He jumped back. "What do you mean?" he asked.

I grabbed at my antennas. "How dumb can you be Dib? I had to choose between the smeet and Gaz! I chose Gaz! The smeet was killed to save Gaz! Get that through your big head Dib!" I yelled at him, my arms flailing everywhere.

I fell to the ground, my back against the wall. "It was a girl… intelligent too." I murmured. "She knew what I was saying… and I think she knew that she was going to die…" I murmured and then noticed that Gir was a bit too quiet.

I looked over to where the little robot was and saw that his eyes were grey.

"Dib? What happened to Gir?" I asked him as I stood up to stand next to Gir.

"Zim… he is in a better place now." Dib murmured, placing his hand on my shoulder.

I fell to my knees and gathered Gir up in my arms. "I'm so sorry Gir." I murmured. "I should have left you back at Irk… I shouldn't have brought you to my mission with me." I murmured. "You were such a good little Sir unit. Always did what you were told… but then Tenn died… and it all went south from there… may you rest in peace… and say hello to Gaz's smeet for me." I whispered, tears streaming down my cheeks again.

"How'd this happen?" I asked Dib, not looking away from Gir.

"He deactivated himself before I could get to him… I'm sorry I couldn't save him Zim." Dib said. "You've been through enough for today Zim… why don't you catch some Z's for now?" Dib asked.

"I guess you're right." I told him and went to lie down on the other side of the cell.

_**Gaz POV**_

"She's awake!" I heard someone say.

I opened my eyes to see about five people surrounding me. "Uh… hi?"

"Hello ma'am! I hope you feel better."

"I feel fine… how's my smeet?" I asked, my hand going down to pat my stomach… but it felt empty… flat.

Confusion shot through me as I looked down at my stomach. I looked up at the people that were surrounding me. "What did you do to my smeet?" I growled at them.

Just as they were about to explain, what looked like a guard came running in and whispered something in the antenna of one of the aliens.

"Are you sure he asked that?" the alien asked.

The guard nodded and then left, leaving the alien troubled.

He sighed. "Your smeet died in the womb." He said.

My eyes widened. "No… you're lying! My smeet is alive! It's perfectly fine!" I yelled at them, tears starting to form in my eyes.

"Ma'am calm down."

"How the hell do you want me to calm down? Your telling me that my smeet is dead! It's alive I know it! It's alive!" I yelled at them sitting up, ignoring the pain that was in the pit of my stomach.

They tried to sit me back down but I clawed at their hands. "Don't touch me! What did you do to my smeet?" I yelled at them tears burning my eyes and trailing down my cheeks.

I fought against their hands until they decided to strap me.

They opened drawers and pulled out straps. They attached them to the bed and grabbed my legs and hands. I fought but they were too strong. "Let go of me! I want to see my smeet!" I yelled out.

They looked at each other and nodded.

One of them left and came back with something in their arms it was wrapped in a blanket.

"Promise me that if we unstrap you, you won't attack us." He said and I nodded.

They unstrapped me and the alien handed me the thing that was wrapped in the blanket.

I cradled it in my arms and uncovered it… my throat tightened. She was beautiful... my little smeet.

The tears that streamed down my face dripped onto hers… but she didn't react.

Her antennas were a dark brown color and curled at the tips.

I reached down and gently opened her eye lids… they were a dark purple, almost on the verge of black.

"You're so beautiful. My baby girl…" I cradled her to my chest and I let my head fall against her small body… my smeet is dead.

A cry that could wake up the dead left my lips… I was hoping that it would do just that… I was hoping that it'll wake up my poor little smeet.

The alines left leaving me alone with my dead smeet.

"No! My smeet! My baby! You can't be dead!" I yelled, gripping her in my arms tightly… she can't be dead.

"Hush little baby…" I sang, a sob escaping my lips. "Don't you cry." I managed to say through sobs and tears.

I kept singing to her, singing every childhood song that I managed to learn. I looked down at my little girl. "I love you." I murmured and bent down to give her a small kiss on her forehead. "I wish it were me instead of you." I murmured as I gave her a kiss on her cheek.

"My little girl. Where ever you are… I love you." I yelled in the air and gripped her in my arms, tears streaming down my face and landing on hers, making it look like she was crying too.


	33. Chapter 33

_**Zim POV**_

"Your female has asked to speak to you." The guard told me.

I nodded and stood up. Dib was asleep on the ground, so I didn't hear anything from him.

The guard took me to the medical unit and opened the door to Gaz's room.

I stepped in and he closed the door behind me.

"Gaz?" I said, looking at her on the bed. "What's that?" I asked her pointing to the thing that was in her arms.

She looked at me and all I saw was sadness. "It's my smeet." She said.

I froze… they wouldn't dare give her her dead baby. I sat down next to her bed and looked down at the baby… they would dare… those bastards, she's been through enough!

I looked up at her. "Can I hold it?" I asked her.

Gaz looked at me and then nodded. I grabbed the little smeet… she didn't weigh anything.

I looked down at the small thing… she was almost as beautiful as her mother. One of my claws ran down the length of her cheek… this was the smeet that gave up her life for her mother. "I'm so sorry." I whispered to the baby and held her up to my face… just wishing that she would kick me once again.

"It wasn't your fault she died Zim." I heard Gaz whisper and that just made the tears resurface.

I handed her her smeet back and let my head fall in my hands. This was my fault. Damn this guilt is killing me. "Gaz…" I wanted to tell her, but that'll just send her deeper into depression.

"What is it Zim?" she asked, not looking away from her baby.

I wanted to tell her that this was my fault… that the smeet actually had a chance… but I couldn't… so I told her about the first thing that came to my mind. "Gaz… Gir deactivated himself." I told her.

Gaz froze and looked at me. "What?" she asked.

"Gir committed suicide." I told her, not daring to look at her so I just looked down at the floor.

"This has to be hell… first my smeet… and now my child hood friend? What the hell is wrong with my life?" she asked me and began to sob.

I looked up at her… she looked so fragile. I stood up and bent over the bed to hug her to me.

She desperately clung to me, her sharp nails ripping through the shirt that the aliens had given me. "Zim, don't you ever leave me." She said through sobs, breaking my squidly-spooch.

"Gaz, I would never leave you willingly." I whispered to her. Tears running down my cheeks again.

Gaz scooted over and I laid in the bed next to her, our dead smeet in the middle of us.

We spent the rest of the night like that, hugging each other. The guard came over and saw us like this and decided that it was probably best if I stayed with Gaz for the rest of our stay.

_**Red POV**_

"I couldn't find anything that they would like to trade! I have no other choice but to attack." I explained to Purple.

"Let her go Red! We are not risking our soldiers' lives for a female!" Purple exclaimed, pounding his fist on the table.

I glared at him. "This isn't just any female Purple. This is MY female." I growled at him.

He glared back at me. "We aren't going to attack Planet Jet Red and that is final!"

"I'm going to override your decision Purple." I told him.

"You aren't allowed to do that Red. We both have to agree on something for that something to be done." He growled at me.

"I always get what I want! You usually never care, what makes you care now?" I asked him.

"Because this is the lives of our soldiers that we are gambling with Red. I say we fold." He exclaimed.

I jumped over the table and tackled him to the ground. "We are going to attack Jet!" I growled at him, punching him with every word I said.

He got a hold of my hands and pushed tried to keep them as far away from his face as possible. "Stop Red! Think about what you are doing!" he said.

"Weak. Purple, you are weak." I growled at him. "How you got to be as tall as me, I have no idea." I growled at him and my PAK legs shot out and pinned him to the ground as I repeatedly punched him.

His screams of pain slowly began to die down, and just like his screams… he died.

I stood up once my fit of rage was over and smoothed back my antennas. "I get what I want Purple… and no one will get in my way." I said and grabbed a hold of him to throw him out the garbage shoot which led to the void that we called space.

I walked back to the table and pressed the button that communicated me with the General of the Army. "Sir?" he asked, saluting.

I saluted back. "At ease General; I have new orders." I told him.

"And those are?" he asked.

"We shall attack the planet Jet as soon as we land tomorrow. Attack everything in sight… Except for my mate." I told him and then went into the details of my plan… I get what I want, and no one gets in my way.


	34. Chapter 34

_**Zim POV**_

"What are we going to do with Gir? We can't really bury him here; we'll never be able to visit him." Gaz said rubbing her empty stomach and looked over to the little bed that one of the nurses had set up for the dead smeet.

"We'll bury him with the smeet." I told her.

"Alright then." She murmured and threw her legs over the bed.

I stood up from my chair and grabbed her legs, pushing her back on the bed. "You can't get up from that bed Gaz; the surgery they put you in is still not finished. Just one more surgery and you're done." I told her.

There was a knock at the door. "See, that must be them right now." I told her and went to answer the door.

"Gaz, it's time for your next surgery." The doctor said and a bunch of nurses walked past him and me and grabbed Gaz's bed and rolled her out of the room.

I stopped the doctor. "Why did you guys give her the smeet?" I asked him.

"Because, we felt horrible, she was screaming at us." He explained.

"Of course she is going to scream! But you just made her more depressed!" I exclaimed my arms flailing my arms.

That's when something screeched and we both froze.

"It can't be." We both said at the same time and ran over to the little bed that was in the corner of the room.

I was shocked to see the smeet crying, its feet kicking, its arms grabbing at its antennas.

Grabbing the doctor's shoulders, I shook him roughly. "She needs a PAK." I said, my eyes widening.

"We don't have any of those here." He said; he was as shocked as I was.

"Wait…" I said, my hands covering my forehead as I came up with an idea. "Gir… he has to have one somewhere in his head just in case Gaz needed one." I said to myself and then grabbed the baby in my arms, she was turning a light red… she needed a PAK in order to breath.

"Doctor, you have to come with me to get the PAK. I don't want to get stopped by the police." I told him and grabbed his arm, running out of the room.

"What's about your female's surgery?" he said, trying to catch up with his arm.

"She could wait!" I stated and ran in the direction of my cell, all the time looking down at the smeet. She was turning a light purple now, and I was getting worried.

A few minutes later I was at my cell. "Dib, where's Gir's head?" I asked him, letting go of the doctor.

Dib stood up and got a worried look on his face. "Why do you need it?" he asked.

"There's no time for questions! Give me his head!" I growled, getting frustrated beyond belief.

He grabbed Gir's head from the corner of the cell, and handed it to me through the bars of the cell. "Here." He said.

"Hold the smeet." I told the doctor and opened Gir's head and let out a strangled cry of frustration when I saw all the crap that Gir had saved over the years.

How could all of this fit in there? I growled when five minutes went by and still no luck, until my claw scratched on some metal, I froze… it couldn't be. Yes it was! A PAK!

I grabbed it and held it up… it was the same size, Gir you are a life saver!

"Turn the baby over doctor." I told him and he did as he was told.

I stepped closer and held the PAK over the smeets back. A smile reached my face when the smeet let out a small cry as the PAK attached itself to the baby.

"I thought you said the baby was dead." Dib said, confused beyond belief.

"We all thought she was dead, and get it through your big head… it's a smeet." I told him and grabbed the smeet.

She smiled at me and started to make spit bubbles. Relief flooded through me.

"Can I hold her?" Dib asked.

I looked at him and then to the baby. "Sure." I told him and handed her to him.

He cradled her in his arms. "She's one of the most beautiful aliens I'll ever see." He said.

"I have to go and do your females surgery now." The doctor said.

"Alright then, hold up. Dib give her back, I have to go." I told him and held out my arms.

With a deep sigh he handed her to me.

"See ya later Dib." I said and walked to catch up with the doctor, pinching the smeets cheeks as it let out loud giggles… Gaz is going to be so surprised.


	35. Chapter 35

_**Zim POV**_

I was sitting on my chair, the smeet in my arms when someone pounding at the door.

Confusion shot through me as I looked up to see the door being swung open, and on the other side was a panting Dib.

"Dib? What are you doing here?" I asked him, clutching the smeet to me.

"The guards let me out… Zim… Red is here, and he isn't here to make peace." He said, slamming the door shut behind him and leaning against it, barricading the door with his body.

I stood up. "Dib, tell me that this is some cruel joke."

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?" he growled, a fierce glare in his eyes.

"How do you know this anyways?" I asked him, looking down at the smeet in my arms.

"Because, he's out there with an army, terrorizing this planet… he's looking for Gaz." Dib hissed. "I think it'll be best if he doesn't find out about the baby." He said pointing to the smeet in my arms.

"Dib, it's a smeet, not one of your filthy human babies." I growled at him, but then sighed. "I think it's best if Gaz doesn't know that she survived either." I murmured looking down at the smeet… that's when it hit me. "Dib, I need you to do exactly as I tell you."

"And what would that be?" he asked.

"I need you to run away with the… baby." I told him, my squidly-spooch sinking.

"What? Why?" he asked me.

"It's the only thing I could think of right now that'll save her from the clutches of Red." I told him, walking up to him, and handing him the little female.

He grabbed her in his arms and the little… baby… let out a small giggle. "Are you sure Zim?" he asked me.

"Positive, now go before I change my mind." I said, looking away.

There was a pause coming from Dib. "Thank you Zim… for all the things that you've done… bye." He whispered and yanked open the door and ran out of the room.

I sat back down, forcing myself not to go running after them… I needed to be here for Gaz.

I shot up from my seat. Gaz is alone with the doctors and Red was here, I have to be with her.

When I ran out of the room, I heard loud foot steps behind me. "There he is! Get him!"

I turned in time to see a bunch of Irkens running in my direction.

I bolted in the other direction of Gaz's surgery room. Sticking my tongue out at them, taunting them so that they would all follow me instead of going in Gaz's direction.

Thankfully for Gaz, it worked… but just as I was about to run out of the medical unit, they tackled me to the ground. "Zim, Tallest Red has wanted to see you." One of them said, pinning my arms behind my back and cuffing them.

I struggled against their hold and my PAK legs shot out but the managed to hold them down too… I was trapped.

They pulled me up and forced me to walk ahead, poking me with the guns that they held in their hands. I held back a growl and just kept walking.

Looking up, shock filled me as I saw the war that was going on. Jet inhabitants… vs. the almighty Irkens… but it looked like the Irkens were losing; they had fewer men than I thought they would.

The next thing I knew I was blindfolded and someone picked me up, I couldn't feel the ground underneath my feet.

"I can walk!" I exclaimed but then I heard… and then felt a gunshot… my arm was shot and it was darn close to going through my PAK.

My PAK shut down my body because of the surprise… I couldn't feel, hear, sense, see, or do anything.

_**(A/N: sorry for not updating in a while, but I'm back… I could see the end is close… not sure how close though! )**_


	36. Chapter 36

_**Zim POV**_

"Wake up." A tall, red eyed man said, kicking my stomach.

My breath left me and I curled in towards stomach, clutching it, I realized that I was on the ground for some reason.

"Finally." The man murmured muttered under his breath, looking down at me.

I shook my head, getting out of the haze that I was in. "What happened?" I asked, kneeling and letting my hand go up to my forehead, I was getting a pounding headache. Everything was blurry… I couldn't remember anything… was this normal? Was it something I drank?

"I could tell you that it wasn't my fault… I needed you so that I could get the information of where _she_ was, but those Irk-damned doctors just had to go in a erase your memory." The red eyed man growled.

'_**She? Who's she?'**_ I thought to myself. "Why would anyone want to erase my memory?" I asked him.

His eyes widened and then he smiled at me kindly. "I have no idea Jack; those are bad people; those Jet inhabitants. They stole my mate and would not give her back. My poor beloved Gaz." He said dramatically.

Warning bells rang in the back of my head but I shook them off. "That's terrible!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, now we are at war with them, you knew where she was… my Gaz. You were my only hope." He said, grabbing my shoulders and pulling me up and off of the ground.

"Why would I know where your Gaz was?" I asked him, confused.

"Because, you were the… um… you were the one that I put in charge to take care of her when I wasn't there. She used to tell you everything… but then they kidnapped her. They shot at you when you tried to run after her." He said and then dramatically looked into the space behind me, as if he were deep in thought. "But I stopped them with my army and told them to fix you… they did but they didn't tell me where my Gaz was… and they erased your memory to make sure you wouldn't remember where she was." He said, pure hatred in his eyes, making them redder than they already were.

I was confused beyond belief. "I'm sorry to hear that sir… what's your name?" I asked him.

"Tallest Red… but you could call me Red." He said holding out his hand.

Something told me that I shouldn't trust this man, but I ignored the feeling and shook his hand. "My name is… my name is… Oh jezz, sorry, I don't know my own name." I said, embarrassed.

"Don't worry; it's not your fault. Your name's Jack." He said and let go of my hand to go sit on a chair.

I looked around and noticed my surroundings. It was a library, a table on the side near a fireplace and two comfortable chairs _**(A/N: If you guys read my story 'Brother vs. Alien' than you would see the similarities)**_.

"Well, Red, let's go get Gaz." I told him, anything to get that awkward silence out of the way.

Red got up and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room and rushing into another one that was down the hall. "Thanks Z- I mean Jack. I need you to tell me if anything seems familiar." He said and the pushed a button that was on a wall.

Some sort of door opened and it let sun into the room. "Come on, let's go while it's calm out there." Red said, waving his hand so that I would follow him.

I fell into step behind him as we ran out of the ship that we were in and onto the ground and into some sort of building. I thought I heard a smeet cry by when I saw that Red didn't hear anything I just shook my head. Must be a memory or something, I must have been a family man or something… if I was I hope my family is okay.

"There she is." He muttered.

I looked at where he was looking and I froze… she was the most beautiful thing I've seen. My jaw dropped. She was sitting down in a corner, her legs pulled up to her chest, her arms over them and her head leaning against her knees, crying heavily.

Something inside me warmed at the sight, I wanted to go over there and wrap my arms around her shoulders, but I couldn't. She was Red's mate, not mine.

Just as Red was about to step in her direction someone tackled him to the ground and knocked him out.


	37. Chapter 37

**_Zim POV_**

I looked up at the man that had knocked out Red. "Why would you do such a thing?" I exclaimed, bewildered, from the corner of my eye I saw the dark angel in the corner freeze and look up when she heard my name. She looked up, surprise in her features, the tears stopping.

"He was going to attack Gaz." The foolish man in front of me dared to say.

"No, he was only going to comfort his wife." I told him, standing up for my Tallest.

The man in front of me looked at me in confusion. His eyes were shield with some sort of glass, his jet black hair somehow defying the gravity on this planet and standing up by itself, his white skin showing through his ripped clothes… but dang… his most noticeable feature was his big head.

"Zim, what happened to you? That's not his wife." The man said.

"Who's Zim? My name is Jack. And yes, that is his wife." I told him.

"Zim…" the dark angel said and stood up, running over to me and wrapping her arms around my waist tightly and started to weep into my invader suit.

My squidly-spooch fluttered, but I had to control myself, she was Reds, and I probably have a family. I patted her back lightly. "There there, calm down. We will get you out of here and Red will soon awaken to comfort you." I told her, trying to make her stop crying.

She stepped away from me, confusion in her eyes. "Zim… I don't want Red anywhere near me… don't you remember? He hurt me! He got me pregnant! Zim…" she said shaking her head. Something inside of me felt like taking control of my body and pulling her close to me… but I couldn't.

"My name is Jack… and I'm sorry, but I don't think I remember any of that." I told her with a small shrug.

She looked away from me to look at the man. "Why doesn't he remember anything?" she asked.

"Gaz…. I think the doctors wiped his memory clean so that he wouldn't have to be tortured to tell them where you were." The man said.

"Dib, just… let's just get out of here… give me the smeet." She whispered.

The man bent down to grab something that had escaped my sight… a smeet. I was starting to get a headache. I backed away, my hands on my head as I started to get some sort of memory. I fell black and hit my head, everything was blurry, but I didn't care… I was concentrated on that memory.

'_**I sighed. "Please forgive me… but I can't lose your mother." I murmured and gave it one last kiss.**_

_**I made this one last, it felt like forever…**_

_**I pulled back and my hand went up to push Gaz's bangs away from her forehead and I gave her a quick kiss there. "I'll see you later." I murmured.**_

_**I stood up and looked down at Gaz's stomach and I saw the bulge move. My throat grew tighter than it already was… "I'm so sorry." I whispered one more time to the smeet that was going to die and walked out of the room, wiping away any stray tears that were streaming down my face.**_

_**I ran into the doctor just outside the door. It was as if he was about to walk in. "Have you made your decision?" he asked.**_

_**I nodded. "Try to keep the female alive." I told him, with my head down as I stepped around him and out of the room to be confronted by one of the guards. In his hand he held his hand cuffs.**_

_**I sighed and I held out my hands.**_

_**He cuffed my wrists behind my back.**_

_**I turned just as we were about to leave to hear a smeet cry from the room and then complete silence. The deed was done. Gaz was going to live… but the smeet female… that was another story.**_

_**I walked out of there, the guard behind me, with my head down, I couldn't look up… I was so ashamed of my decision… I just killed an innocent smeet.**_

_**Tears slid down my cheeks and they didn't stop…. Nor did I will them to. They were in respect for the creature that just gave up its life for its mother… may it rest in peace.'**_

I shook my head. But there it was, alive, in its mother's arms… what kind of witchery was this? I need to get out of here before they cast a spell on me.

"Zim, Jack, whatever, come on, we have to leave before he wakes up." The man named Dib told me with a jerk of his head in the other direction.

I shook my head… what would these witches do to me? I grabbed a hold of Reds arm and pulled him up so that he would lean against me and ran for my life.

I made a note to myself that when Red woke up, to tell him that his wife was a witch… and that she had a heir to his throne.


	38. Chapter 38

I made it back onto the ship without being shot at by all those fighting armies, although I did have to dodge a lot of them.

When I was finally inside the ship, I forced myself to take a deep breath of relief and let it out. Tallest Red was heavy, it was hard to drag him over hear.

I sat him down in the library and gently slapped his cheeks. "Tallest Red… Get up, I have some news for you." I whispered to him.

He groaned. "Go away Zim." He growled.

There goes that name again! Zim must be someone important… maybe I had a brother…

"Tallest Red, I have news about your wife." I told him.

His eyes shot open and looked at me. "About Gaz?"

I nodded and he sat up, rubbing his forehead. "Well, spit it out." He said.

"Your wife is a witch." I told him.

He stared at me in confusion and then started to laugh. "What?" he managed to say in between gasps.

"Well, the smeet lives, it's supposed to be dead." I told him.

Red froze in mid laugh, his eyes widening. "What did you say?"

"I said that the smeet lives." I repeated.

"What smeet?" he asked.

"Your wife's smeet! She had a smeet! But it was dead, and then somehow it survived… I don't know how though." I told him.

A huge sinister like smile spread through his face. "So she had a smeet…"

"Tallest Red, I would think you knew that she had a smeet." I told him.

"Oh, of course I knew, it's just that I've been separated from her for so long…" he trailed off and then looked at me. "Tell me, was the smeet big?" he asked.

I nodded. "Bigger than the normal smeet." I told him, trying to recall the image of the smeet.

I didn't think it was possible but the smile on his face grew. "We have to get to them."

"Sir… that smeet was dead, but then it lived… it has to be some sort of witchery, they could cast some sort of spell on us to make us suffer." I told him.

"True, we'll have to form a plan in order to get to them." Red said.

There was a knock on the door and Red stood up to answer it. "Sir, there has been a breach in the security."

"Track whoever caused it and bring them to me." He said and then shooed him off. "Where were we, oh yes a plan." He stated calmly.

"Don't you think we should find out who caused the breach first and then go ahead with the plan?" I asked him.

"Nope, the guards know what to do with them, they only came and told me because that's what they are supposed to do. Now, where were we? Oh yes the plan… let's see, did Gaz have anyone trying to prevent me from taking her back, because I seem to remember someone knocking me out." Red said.

"Yes actually. I think she called him Dib… I have no idea why, but they kept calling me Zim… did I have some sort of twin brother or something?" I asked him, my curiosity getting the better of me.

"Uh… why yes, yes you did, he was one of the reasons that the Jet inhabitants took Gaz away from me… he betrayed me, he betrayed the kingdom, at first you were heartbroken, but the you realized that the kingdom was more important than your foolish brother, so you turned him in… sadly, I had no other choice but to kill him and bury him in the soil of Irk." Red said, shaking his head in disappointment.

"I guess the kingdom is more important than family…" I trailed off, getting a guilty feeling in the pit of my stomach.

"Yes it is, that's why you are my right hand man." Red said getting up and patting my shoulder.

"I am honored, my tallest." I said, bowing my head.

"How many times do I have to tell you Jack… call me Red." He said and then went back to sitting down. "Now that the sob stories are over, let's come up with that plan."


	39. Chapter 39

_**Zim POV**_

"So, once we have them cornered I knock out this so called Dib, and you take Gaz and the child out of there." Red said, pacing back and forth in front of me.

I nodded. "Understood."

There was a knock at the door and Red stopped pacing to face the door. He looked at me and jerked his head in the direction of the door.

I nodded again and ran to the door, opening it to come face to face with one of the guards holding a two prisoners… the beautiful Gaz… and the man named Dib.

They struggled against the hold of the guard but didn't have much success. When I opened the door they froze and looked at each other. "Quick Zim, let get out of here." Gaz said, trying to get out of the guards hold.

"My name is Jack.. and why would I want to do that? You are the prisoners." I told them.

"Who is it Jack?" Red asked from behind me.

I turned to face him, a small smile on my face. "It's your wife… and the man named Dib." I told him.

A smile spread through his face as he walked over to where I was standing, pushing me out of the way.

I tumbled over but regained my footing. I glared at him, he really shouldn't be pushing his servants around like that.

I shook it off and glared at him.

Red smiled down at Gaz and then turned to look at me. "You are useless to me now. Guards take him and the other male to the holding cells." Red said and then smiled down at Gaz. "I need to talk to my wife … alone." He said with a sinister smile.

My eyes widened. "Red-"

"It's Tallest Red to you Zim." He growled at me.

"My name is Jack!" I growled back at him.

He stepped towards me, his hand clenched into a fist as he held it up in the air.

He swung, but I trapped it in my hand just as it was a few inches away from my face. I glared at him. "I'm not going to let you push me around." I growled, I couldn't control myself, I punched his squidly-spooch and he fell to the ground.

Just as his knees hit the floor, guards surrounded me and I realized what sort of trouble I had just gotten myself into… oops.

Reds arms were grabbing at his squidly-spooch. "Execute him you fools!" He growled.

"No!" Gaz yelled.

I looked around me to see all the ray guns that were pointed at me. "Stop!" I exclaimed holding my hands up in the air.

They lowered their guns a little, but kept their guard up. "What do you think you're doing? Execute him already you idiots!" Red exclaimed.

"Don't let him push you around too! Fight back!" I yelled out to my fellow workers.

They looked at each other and then at Red. "What are you looking at? Do as you are told! Kill him! Kill him now!" Red exclaimed, fire in his eyes.

"No! His reign will end now if you agree with me, he doesn't care about us, his servants!" I yelled out, pumping my hand in the air.

One by one they dropped their guns to the ground. "His reign shall end!" one of them shouted. "He has been cruel to us for so long…" another one murmured.

"Stop it! Destroy him! Obey your leader!" Red exclaimed.

"Shut up!" one of the guards said.

Reds jaw slacked in shock. "How dare you-" he started but I interrupted him.

"I told you that I wasn't going to let you push me around… I will take your place in this kingdom… I shall be the new Irken leader." I told him as I stepped closer to him.

"Zim, come on, let's go! Leave him!" the man named Dib exclaimed as the guards let go of them.

"How many times do I have to tell you that my name is Jack! Not Zim!" I yelled at him then turned to look back at Red.

"Red… you do know how someone could be over ruled in the Irken system… right?" I asked him, a glare starting to settle.

"I'm not going to let you have my Pak! Never!" he yelled out, standing up and tackling me to the ground.

The guards knew exactly what was going on, they stepped back and watched what was going on.

I punched him and rolled us so that I was the one that had the upper hand. "If you kill the ruler by taking away their PAK, you will be the next one in line for the throne." I reminded him as I punched him one last time, knocking him out.

I got off of him and dusted myself off. I rolled him so that he was lying on his stomach and got a hold of his PAK. With a deep breath I yanked on it, ripping it away from its host.

It's tentacles shot out of the body, blood pouring out of the body and onto the floor, I stepped away from it.

The PAK had a mind of its own, the tentacles desperately trying to find its host to connect to it, the tentacles swung around like crazy causing me to drop it on the ground.

There was silence in the room.

"All hail the new Irken ruler! We shall no longer go by who is tallest… but by who is the most courageous." One of the guards said and bowed down to me, followed by all the other guards.


	40. Chapter 40

**_Zim POV_**

I looked around me as all the Irkens bowed down to me, I really was in a state of shock… I had just killed the tallest.

I held up my hand and everything went silent. "A moment of silence, for the fallen tallest." I said and bowed my head in respect in the direction of Reds body.

The other Irkens did the same as me and bowed their heads, even though they didn't have much respect left for Tallest Red.

I looked up to see Tallest Red's wife and the man named Dib. They were looking at me in shock.

I walked in their direction. "You have no more reason of being here." I said to them and then looked directly at Tallest Red's wife. "But it isn't your fault that your husband was killed so I shall let you stay here. I shall call off this foolish war as soon as I can and we will leave back to Irk." I said, and Gaz just looked up at me, sadness filling her eyes. Something inside of me broke, I wanted so bad to hug her to me, but I couldn't… I had to respect Red.

"Zim, tell them to give us back the smeet that they took away from us." Dib ordered.

I shook my head and let out a small chuckle. "You should know that my name isn't Zim, that was my twin brothers name, my name is Jack." I told him with a small bow. "Your name is Dib, am I correct?" I asked him to be sure.

He looked at me and then bent down to whisper something to Gaz.

All I was able to hear him say was 'to our advantage.'

Gaz shook her head. "We have to tell him the truth Dib." She growled and then turned to me. "I need to talk to you… Jack."

My curiosity got the best of me. "Alright then." I told her and then looked around the room. "Could you all please clear out of the room and give us some privacy? And take the body with you, give it a proper burial." I told them.

The Irken guards bowed down and did as they were told, closing the door behind them. They dragged out Red's body and Dib, leaving me alone with Gaz.

"Have a seat." I told her.

Just as she was about to sit down one of the guards rushed in. "Sir! We are under attack!" he said.

I spun around. "Who's attacking us?" I asked him.

Just as he was about to respond a whole bunch of jet inhabitants ran into the room and pinned me down to the ground.

"Don't worry Gaz, we're here to save you, before our doctors were killed they talked about how you were the one that would set us free from this war by killing off the Irken leader." One of them said.

I stopped struggling and looked up at Gaz. "You were going to kill your own husband? You are a witch." I said shaking my head.

Gaz stepped up to me. "He wasn't my husband Zim." She said kneeling next to me.

I glared at her. "You are untrustworthy." I growled at her, my PAK legs shot out and threw all of the jet inhabitants off of me.

The Pak legs lifted me off the ground as they all jumped on me, the weight that they put on me cased the PAK legs to snap and bend causing me to topple over to the ground.

One of them tied a handkerchief around my mouth and cuffed my hands and ankles, then disconnected my PAK legs from my PAK.

I glared at them but held my head up in pride as they dragged me out of the massive. I have no idea how they found out that I was the one in control but they are going to pay.

I was dragged to some sort of cell that seemed strangely familiar. They threw me in after removing all of my restraints.

I slammed against the bars of the cell. "You can't hold me captive in here!" I shouted at them but they just walked away.

I stood there, yelling like an idiot for several minutes until I gave up on that and just decided to sit in the corner of the cell and think of a plan for escape.

Something on the other side of the cell caught my attention… the head of a sir unit? "What are you doing here?" I said out loud as I crawled over and grabbed the head and held it up.

**_(Important A/N: If you want this story to keep going, you have to review, because I'm going to make a part two, this story has already forty chapters! X) So, review if you want a part two, I won't put a part two up if I don't think that there were enough reviews. Thanks.)_**


End file.
